Enemies Unite!
by Wolfen Kagome
Summary: I suck at summaries... Ok, the enemies and characters from Metroid, Kirby, Zelda, YuYuHakusho, and Inuyasha team up... it's mainly Inuyasha at the beginning...^^ please read!
1. Our story begins !

A/N: Anyways, I've been writing and writing, now I have four stories I am now currently working on. This is my latest, and I am going to be constantly working on all my fics. ^_^;;; sorry but I have OFS (Obsessive Fangirl Syndrome), OCWD (Obsessive Compulsive Writing Disorder), and INTWNS (I Need To Write NOW Syndrome)...... Please bear with me and read my many fics o.o; even if I don't post them I will ^_^ God, don't you just love long author's notes??? I SURE DO! ^-^;'. Well...this is my fanfic called "Enemies Unite" please enjoy o.o flames accepted ^_^ but don't flame me too much! Just read it and review it for me @_@!!! Plus Inuyasha is pervy!!! OOC-ness for him!!! And also… THIS IS A CROSS STORY FIC!!! IT WILL HAVE GAME CROSSOVERS, ANIME CROSSOVERS, AND OTHER STUFF! XD enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Text) Author's note, "text" speech, 'text' thought, *text* sound effect[s], ~text~ change of scenery/location.  
  
Enemies Unite  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Reincarnation  
  
A young girl looked around. The girl wore a blue kimono (like Inuyasha's), she had cat ears adorned on her head, a white cattail with a red tip, long raven hair, and hazel cat's eyes. "Where the... I thought I was in..." She said, looking around. Her cat ears twitched at every sound. "I wonder where I am..." She said, leaping off the branch and down onto the ground. She ran along the ground until she got to a clearing.  
  
"Wha..." She mumbled, walking up to a large tree. A boy was there, an arrow through his chest. The vines had crawled around, and they held his knees and down there to the tree. "Hunh?.. I wonder what happened to you... poor guy..." The girl said, absent mindedly reaching up and rubbing his ears a little. "The first person I see in a year... and it's a boy... who can't even talk back..."  
  
The girl sighed, and hopped down from the vines. Then an arrow hit the ground in front of her feet. "Hey you! Get away from there!" Someone yelled from behind her. "Wha!?" The cat-girl said, lifting her head up. Her gaze met with many, many villagers' gazes.  
  
~A Few Minutes Later~  
  
'Why did they tie me up... and not kill me immediately? I am a demon after all...' The gat-girl thought, sighing. 'Thank god they didn't kill me. I'd like to live longer than fifteen years...' "Ye are the exact image of my sister Kikyo... Hm... but ye are demon... more or less a half demon..." An old woman said from a few feet away from the cat-girl. 'Kikyo?.. wasn't she a great priestess?' The cat-girl thought, looking up at the old woman. "I am Kaede.... and who might you be, young cat demon?" The old woman said.  
  
"I am Kagome... I'm an orphan cat half demon..." The cat-girl said, looking up at the old woman. "Hello then Kagome..." Kaede said, looking to the man next to her. "Untie her." Kaede said simply, walking towards a hut. The man's face went shocked, then he nodded, and cut the ropes off of Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Kaede..." Kagome said, dusting herself off. Her cat ears twitched, and she sighed. She followed after Kaede, and walked into the old woman's hut. "May I stay here a while, ma'am? I'll leave once I get my bearings, and figure out where I am." Kagome said, standing a few feet from the doorway. "Plus the fact I just turned fifteen years old... I got all my powers only a few nights ago... I still need to learn how to hone them." Kagome said, looking at the old woman.  
  
"Ye may stay here as long as ye want, Kagome. And I knew ye had just become a half demon... otherwise ye would have been leaping about, killing off the villagers for even getting near ye, or something or other like that." Kaede said with a chuckle. "Uhhh.. ok..." Kagome said sitting down beside the doorway.  
  
~An hour Later At Noon~  
  
Kagome shifted on her spot next to the doorway. She yawned, and reached up and scratched one of her cat ears. "Mhmhm... I might as well.. go for a..YAWN...walk.." Kagome said to herself. She stood up, and walked out the door without making a sound. Walking around the village for the first time, she noticed the forest where she had been in before.  
  
The villagers were chatting like crazy as they did their afternoon chores. Kagome passed them, and walked into the forest. Her cat ears twitched as she took one step into the forest. A few moments later, Kagome leapt out of the way of a centipede demon. "Wha!!" Kagome yelled as she jolted into the air and did a back flip.  
  
Deeper in the forest, the boy who was pinned to the tree opened his eyes. "Finally awake... at last... time.. to kill the one...who did this..to me.." He muttered, smirking. He reached for the arrow in his chest, but he couldn't pull it out. "D...damnit.." He muttered, his head slumping down a bit. Then he heard an explosion.  
  
Kagome leaped out of the village and into the forest. "C'MON STUPID DEMON! OVER HERE!!" Kagome shouted, drawing the demon away from the village. She wasn't yet accustom to her new powers... She kept tripping on the tree branches. "OW! C'MON YOU IDIOT!!!" Kagome screeched at the centipede, which was quickly following her out of the village.  
  
"Thank ye Kagome..." Kaede mumbled as she watched Kagome. Kagome drew the centipede into the forest, then she fell down in front of a tree. The centipede hovered over her, smirking and drooling. "You hold the Shikon... now I will eat you and become more powerful!" The centipede yelled, opening its mouth. Then the villagers shot the centipede with arrows, causing it to fall back.  
  
"Kikyo... I will kill you now..." A voice said to Kagome, from the tree in front of her. "Hunh!?" Kagome said as she jolted up, and stood in front of the boy who was pinned to the tree. "What... you've become a demon... heh..." The boy said, smirking. "My name isn't Kikyo!! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome said as she growled in the boy's face.  
  
"Come here girl! I will eat you then hold more power! You hold the Shikon Jewel!" The centipede screeched as it dove at Kagome. "Quickly! Pull the arrow out!" The boy yelled, motioning to the arrow in his chest. "What?! Fine!! Ok!!" Kagome said as she grabbed the arrow, and pulled it as hard as she could. The arrow shot out, and then hit the centipede, causing it to fall to the ground, shrieking in pain.  
  
"Stupid demon.." The boy said, holding up his hand. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The boy yelled, hitting the centipede with claw blades. The demon then fell to the ground, not dead but in severe pain. Kagome sat bewildered on the ground, a few feet from the tree. "I wish I could do that..." She mumbled, looking at her claws. "Now... I will take the Shikon Jewel... and use it to become full demon.." The boy said, turning and facing Kagome.  
  
The centipede demon stood up, then hit Kagome's side, and cut her open. A jewel came out from her side, and lay on the ground. Kagome held her side, then grabbed the jewel. "I don't know what this is, but it seems pretty important!" Kagome said as she leapt up to a tree branch. "Give that back stupid girl!" The boy said, leaping up and knocking her off the branch.  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede yelled, taking out a necklace. She said a charm, then the beads fixated themselves around the boy's neck. "Say the word, Kagome!" Kaede said as Kagome ran. "What word!! Wait... he's a dog demon so... SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. The boy blinked, then he faceplanted the ground. "WHAT THE HELL..." He mumbled, grasping the necklace. 


	2. Inuyasha The Pervy HalfDemon!

A/N: Woo!! Reviews!! I'll answer them in an author's note next chapter!! Which will be once I upload this heh, heh… Anyways, here it is!!!! The second chapter!!! WOO!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Inuyasha, The Pervy Half Dog-Demon  
  
Kagome blinked, then tripped on the bridge she was running on. The jewel she held rolled onto the bridge, just as the boy stood in front of it, about to pick it up. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. She stood up, then ran over to the jewel. "SIT BOY!" She yelled again, picking up the jewel. "SIT BOY!!!" She yelled once more, as the boy plummeted into the water.  
  
Kagome ran to the other side of the bridge, then yelped in pain. She held her side, then blacked out. The boy stood up, and walked over to Kagome. He slitted his eyes, looking at every detail of her. Then he looked at her side. 'Damn...' He thought, picking her up. "Stupid girl..." He said, growling. Kaede reached the bridge, then looked at the boy, who held Kagome. "Inuyasha.....bring her to the village.." Kaede said, turning around and walking/running to the village.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, then followed the old woman. 'I'm being controlled by a mere girl... and if I try and take the jewel, I'll get 'sat' again...' He thought, leaping over branches and other things. Kaede walked into her hut, seeing Inuyasha leaning over Kagome, and bandaging her side. "I see ye have had a change of heart, Inuyasha." Kaede said, sitting down. "Feh... I don't have a change of heart..." 'But I do have the Shikon jewel in mind...'  
  
Kagome groaned a little, then opened her eyes. She yelped, then jolted up. "Kagome, it is alright! I put a subduing spell on Inuyasha. He won't harm ye, because ye have the power to 'sit' him." Kaede said. Kagome slitted her eyes, then she fell to the ground, holding her side. "Stupid cat-girl..." Inuyasha said, kneeling beside her and putting some herbs on her wound.  
  
Kagome slitted her eyes, then she sighed as the pain started to go away. 'She's so venerable... she just turned into a half demon also... so she should be about fifteen years..' Inuyasha thought as he began boiling some water. Kagome sighed, and stood up. She walked over to the door, then jumped onto the roof. Inuyasha blinked, and looked up, watching some of the hay move around.  
  
"Insomnia... hope I don't got it..." Kagome muttered as she laid down. "Peace at last..." She said, falling backwards, unconscious. Inuyasha walked out of the hut, then jumped onto the roof. "Asleep..." He murmured, sitting down beside Kagome. Inuyasha smirked, then leaned over, his nose only an inch from hers. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome had her eyes half open when she felt someone's lips against hers. Her eyes jolted open, then she saw Inuyasha smirking, looking into her eyes. Kagome shrieked, then kicked Inuyasha off the roof, and onto the ground. "SIT BOY!" She yelled, taking her arms and wiping off her face. Inuyasha mumbled something, then stood up. "It was worth it..." He whispered, walking inside Kaede's hut. "What was that racket?" Kaede asked, looking over to Inuyasha. "Oh nothing..." Inuyasha said innocently.  
  
Kagome stomped inside the hut, and reared back her hand. Inuyasha turned around, then got slapped rather hard. "Pervert!" She screeched, sitting down beside the doorway. "Something DID happen." Kaede said, bewildered. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who had the most evil smirk on his face. "Baka...." She hissed at him, turning her head to the side.  
  
"You gotta admit... you liked that kiss." Inuyasha said, smirking at her. "You're gonna wish you never born.." Kagome hissed, readying her mouth. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"  
  
After 193 sits (yes, I counted), Kagome stomped out of the hut, leaving Inuyasha in a very deep imprint. Kagome ran into the forest, and to a small clearing. 'I'll get him this time…' She thought, leaping up into a tree. She laid down on the branch, and slowed her breathing. She learned this from one of her long lost friends.  
  
Inuyasha got out of his imprint, and stood straight. "She has to admit, I am a good kisser." Inuyasha said as he ran into the forest. He picked up her scent, the stopped in front of a huge tree. He looked up, and saw one of her legs dangling over the branch. He smirked, then leapt up onto the branch, and set beside her. He leaned in, and was about to grab her when she jolted up and kicked him off the branch. While he was falling, she yelled 'SIT,' which made him fall faster and land harder.  
  
"Stupid cat-girl…" Inuyasha muttered, standing up. He leapt back onto the branch, and tackled Kagome to the branch. He grabbed her arms, then smirked, and pulled her to his chest. He leapt off into the air, then turned her around and put her on his back. "You're going to come with me so I can train you." Inuyasha said, hitting the ground and jolting off at incredible speed.  
  
'He's going to train me… so I can protect myself…' Kagome thought, absent-mindedly smiling.  
  
A/N: SO!!! What do you think of second chapter?! Is it good?! Was it good?! Was Miroku around me too long because I made Inuyasha a perv??! Well answer me! XD 


	3. Training

CHAPTER THREE: Training  
  
"OK! DODGE IT NOW CAT-GIRL!" Inuyasha yelled, sending an energy blade at Kagome. She jumped out of the way, then she was promptly pinned by Inuyasha. "Faster, you need to be faster, and learn what your opponent is going to do. And always keep your eyes on your opponent…" Inuyasha said, standing up. Kagome sighed, and stood up. She held her shoulder, and walked over to her spot on the battlefield, filled with skeletons.  
  
Inuyasha walked back over to his spot, then winced, and ran into the forest. "THAT'S IT FOR TODAY!" He yelled, disappearing into the forest. Kagome blinked, then bowed her head. 'Thank god…' She thought, sitting down next to a tree. Inuyasha came back, then sat next to her, sighing in relief.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, pulling out a necklace, adorned on the end the Shikon Jewel. Her cat ears twitched as she tilted her head to the left. "What cat-girl?" Inuyasha said, yawning. "Why do all the demons want this jewel? It looks like just a piece of petty, but pretty, jewelry." Kagome said, putting it back into her kimono top. "That jewel holds the power to grant the one holding it a wish." Inuyasha said with a bored look.  
  
"Oh…" Kagome said quietly, looking around. A grumble then broke the silence. "Um… ehehehe I guess that means I'm hungry…" Inuyasha said blushing a little. "I'll go find us something to eat then!" Kagome said, standing up. Inuyasha stood up as well, still yawning. "Nah, I'll go find something…" Inuyasha said, about to jolt off into the forest. "Wait a second! I'll go find fruits and vegetables, while you go find meat. Ok?" Kagome said, dusting herself off. "Yeah sure whatever." Inuyasha said. He jolted off into the forest, then disappeared. Kagome sighed, and walked into the forest.  
  
~Half An Hour Later~  
  
Inuyasha yawned, and sat four deer down. He had already skinned them, so he just sat a few feet from the pile. A few moments later, Kagome came running from the forest, holding hundreds of types of fruits and vegetables. Literally. "Good god woman. Only a few would have been needed." Inuyasha said, yawning.  
  
"Good god man, you sure do yawn allot." Kagome retaliated. She put all the vegetables next to the deer, then she ran back into the forest. A few moments later, she flew out of the forest holding a big cauldron. "WHERE… where the hell did you find that?" Inuyasha said, bewildered. "I made it! It's made of stone." Kagome said, setting down the huge pot.  
  
"Seems you're using your claws to good use." Inuyasha said, cutting up the deer. Kagome nodded, and began chopping the fruits up. She dropped it into the pot, and then looked around. "Oh man. Nearly forgot!" Kagome said, blushing a little. She ran into the forest and came back with two bowls… made of wood. "Well, you're handy for a knife, aren't you cat-girl?" Inuyasha said, smirking. "Whatever dog-boy."  
  
She made a fire underneath the big stone pot, then put in some more vegetables. Inuyasha dumped in some of the meat, then picked up the rest and put it to the side. Kagome then made a big spoon out of wood, and began stirring the fruits, vegetables and deer mix. A few minutes later, she handed Inuyasha a bowl of it. Through his slurping and woofing down of his food, he complimented her. "Hey, good food cat-girl!" He said, woofing down the last that was in his bowl.  
  
"It's just soup." She said, gulping down the rest of her soup. "Hey can I have some more?" Inuyasha asked, looking into the big pot. "Help yourself dog-boy." Kagome said, getting some more herself. After a few minutes, everything that was in the pot was gone. "That was good…" Kagome said, yawning. "Yeah!" Inuyasha said, looking around.  
  
Kagome got up, and headed for the forest. She lay down on the grass, then buried her face in her sleeves. Inuyasha walked over to her, with one of his eyebrows raised. "What're you doin', cat-girl?" He asked, looking at how she buried her face in her sleeves. "I'm trying to go to sleep." She said, yawning. Then she flipped over onto her back, and looked up at Inuyasha. "You're welcome to join me if ya want." Kagome said, yawning. Inuyasha shrugged, and put his hands inside his sleeves.  
  
He laid down a few feet from her, and stretched out. Kagome smiled, then curled up into a ball. The sun was just beginning to set. After a few moments, Kagome was in a ball, sound asleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and looked over at her. 'She's cute when she's asleep.' Inuyasha thought, smiling weakly. Then realization hit him. 'WHAT!? I just called her cute?! No, no, no, she is just the one holding the Shikon… and I'll get that in due time…'  
  
Kagome yawned, then opened her eyes. Inuyasha shut his eyes quickly, and pretended to be asleep. Then he felt something warm lay down beside him. He opened his eyes, and saw Kagome asleep right next to him. He smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders. The sun had set fully, and the moon was just starting to come out.  
  
~Midnight~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and yawned, looking around. Her eyes fell onto Inuyasha, who was sitting in front of a fire. She stood up then sat down next to him. "Can't sleep can ya?" Inuyasha said, yawning a little. "Sorta…" She mumbled, yawning. Inuyasha smiled and looked over at her. She was looking up at the sky, and up at the stars. "Kagome… mind telling me… who your family is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome blinked, and looked over to him. That was the first time she had ever heard him use her actual name. "I didn't know my family…much anyway… they all died before I even turned four…" Kagome said, looking into the fire. "My family is all dead except my older half-brother…" Inuyasha said, rubbing his forehead with his sleeve.  
  
Kagome looked back over to him, then she reached inside her kimono and brought out the necklace with the Shikon jewel on the end. "You can have it if you want. I don't really have a wish…" She said, setting the necklace on his knee. Inuyasha blinked, and looked over at her. 'I don't want it though…' He thought, picking up the necklace. 


	4. Shippo the fox demon appears

CHAPTER FOUR: Shippo, the fox demon  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "I wonder why she gave me the jewel when she could have just used it herself…" He said aloud. He looked around, then back up to the sky. 'What's taking her so long…' He thought, growling softly. 'I'll never understand women…' He thought, standing up. He began walking into the forest when he heard growling, yelling, and talking coming from the lake.  
  
"Hand over the Shikon jewel!"  
  
"HELL NO! And go the heck away! I'm trying to take a bath!"  
  
"Just hand it over!!"  
  
"NO YOU PINK BLOB!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked then leaped onto a tree branch, and looked into the lake. A big pink blob was hovering on the shore, while Kagome, who was currently dressed at least, was yelling at the blob. "Sheesh cat-girl…" Inuyasha said, leaping at the blob and hitting it with his fist. The blob poofed in smoke then became a… fox demon…a very young one at that. "OW!" the fox demon yelled, rubbing his head.  
  
Inuyasha picked the fox up by his tail, and held him up. "So… why were you harassing cat-girl over there?" He said, looking at the fox, which was struggling and fidgeting in every direction. Kagome slipped up beside Inuyasha and held her hands together. "Can I touch it?" Kagome said, smiling and looking at the fox's tail.  
  
"Whatever…" Inuyasha said, throwing the fox at Kagome. She caught the fox, and looked at him. "Hi little fox… what's your name?" Kagome said, patting him on the head. "My name's Shippo…" The fox said, whining a little, rubbing his bottom. "I'm Kagome… and dog-boy over there is named Inuyasha."  
  
"Hi Kagome…" Shippo said, leaping up to her shoulder. "Hey! You're a half breed too!" Shippo said, sitting in the middle of Kagome's head, and pulling her ears gently. "Half-breed?" Kagome said, tilting her head. Shippo squealed, then fell off. He jolted back up and onto her shoulder. "Uh-huh! Inuyasha's a half br-" Shippo began, but Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Never call me a half-breed! And if you call her that again, I swear I will take off your tail with my bare hand!"  
  
Shippo squealed and nodded his head fastly. "I'll never call you guys that again! I promise!" Shippo said, leaping over to Kagome's shoulder. "Inuyasha? What does half-breed mean?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tilted his head to the ground. "You don't really need to know…yet…" Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome, with sympathy. "Hunh..? Okay then…" Kagome said, looking over to Shippo.  
  
"BY THE WAY!" Kagome said, growling a little. She put Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulder, then turned him around, and began pushing him into the forest. "You two go back! I still need to take a bath!" Kagome said, pushing them a little further then going back to the lake. Inuyasha shrugged, and then began walking back towards the clearing. "After what just happened, I'm going to stay here. Who knows what else might be out there." Inuyasha said, smirking at Kagome.  
  
"SIT! BOY!" Kagome yelled, watching Inuyasha faceplant the ground. Inuyasha mumbled something then stood up. Shippo was on a tree branch laughing his fox tail off. "Good god woman… seriously…" Inuyasha said, standing straight. "Pervert!" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha. She turned around, and stuck her tail in the air. Then the red tip became covered in flames. She walked over to the rim of the lake, and sat down. "Awe, did I make the kitty mad?" Inuyasha taunted, smirking.  
  
"Am I gonna make the dog lose his ears? I will if he doesn't shut up." Kagome said, taking a sidelong glance to Inuyasha's ears. "I guess you two aren't very far yet." Shippo said, looking at them. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at Shippo with wide eyes, and their mouth open. "I don't know what that means, but no one wants to tell me." Shippo said, sighing. Kagome and Inuyasha both hit Shippo on the head.  
  
Kagome growled softly, then pulled out a small wooden tablet. It had smaller tablets in it, and there was a scrambled picture on it. She handed it to Shippo. "There. Go play with that." She said, smiling. "THANKS KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled as he ran off with the puzzle. "Inuyasha, would you please go away? I need to take a bath!" Kagome said, looking at him with her arms crossed. "Can't I get something like Shippo did? Like a kiss?" Inuyasha said smirking. "You can get this…SIT! BOY!!"  
  
Inuyasha faceplanted the ground, and began cursing out something. "Go away now… I might give you a kiss later." Kagome said with a bored look. Inuyasha jolted up, and ran out of the clearing and into the forest. Kagome looked at the dust trail Inuyasha left, then smiled. "It did work, like mom said it usually did." Kagome said, getting ready to take a bath.  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
Inuyasha looked around, and then heard Kagome humming. She came into the clearing, ringing out her wet hair. Inuyasha smirked, and looked up at her. "What took you so damn long?" He asked, glancing over to Shippo who was still messing with his puzzle-thing. "Well, I wanted to get clean, then it took me a while to figure out where I had placed my hair tie…" Kagome said, tying up her hair.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, and then walked over beside Kagome. She faced the clearing, and he faced the forest. He kissed her on the cheek, and then ran for it into the forest. Kagome stood there, bewildered, while Inuyasha kept running. Inuyasha came to a stop, and then leapt up into a tree. Kagome soon followed after him. She stood in front of the tree he was lounging in, and looked up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her, still smirking.  
  
Kagome leapt up onto his branch, then her left foot hit something wet and slimy, and then she fell. Inuyasha caught her hand, then pulled her up. He stumbled backwards, causing her to fall into him. Kagome blinked, then looked up. Inuyasha looked down, and smiled weakly. Kagome blushed then quickly tilted her head down. 


	5. Kagomekidnapped! Plus Miroku

A/N: weeeee first review!!!!! Thankies and I will keep updating!!!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Miroku the thief - Kagome… kidnapped  
  
"KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!!" Shippo yelled from the clearing, looking around. "Where'd they go?" Shippo said to himself. Then he spotted Kagome's small pack next to a tree. He bounced (literally) over to it, and opened it. He saw a little brown bag, so he opened that too. "Hey…these little things smell good…" Shippo said, downing a piece of red and white striped candy. "Mmm… tastes like peppermint!" Shippo said, taking the small bag and bouncing over to his tree.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kagome turned her head to the side, and then looked up at Inuyasha. They both looked into each other's eyes, and they were only one inch from kissing each other when Shippo yelled out something. Kagome jolted back a little, still blushing, and looked towards the clearing. "I think we should go back now…" Kagome said, leaping down from the tree. Inuyasha nodded, and followed her back to the clearing.  
  
"HELP! LET ME GO! KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!!" Shippo yelled. Kagome jolted into the clearing, and looked at a boy wearing black and purple, holding a staff. "Hey! Let Shippo go!" Kagome yelled, tackling the boy. He let Shippo go, who immediately ran over to Inuyasha. Kagome glared at the boy, then stood up. "Don't touch Shippo!" Kagome said, walking over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah ha… so you are the one holding the Shikon Jewel…" The boy said, smiling. He ran over towards Kagome, and he was only one foot from her when Inuyasha spoke up. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Inuyasha yelled, knocking the boy a good few feet away. "Don't touch her!" Inuyasha said, growling. "Oh… I see now… you two are together, aren't you? Too bad…" The boy said, standing up. "But I have what I want…" He said, jolting off into the forest.  
  
"He took the jewel!" Kagome shrieked, running after him. Inuyasha blinked, then looked at where Kagome had disappeared. A scream broke the silence. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said, jolting into the forest. He stumbled upon a very… enlightening… scene. Kagome smacked the boy again, then grabbed his staff and whacked him on the head with it. "PERVERT!!" Kagome screeched, chucking the staff across the clearing. "Damn! Cat-girl, you got one hell of a hit!" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms smirking.  
  
"TCH! If you grabbed my bottom I'd kill you!" Kagome said death glaring the boy sprawled on the ground. "OW." Shippo said, rubbing his side while looking at the poor guy. "AND BY THE WAY!" Kagome yelled, stomping over to the boy. She jerked the jewel out of his hand, and slipped it on around her neck. "Ow…that hurt… Kagome, was it… well Kagome… you got one heck of a punch…" The boy said, sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"Yeah, it's Kagome. The cat half demon!" Kagome said, itching her left ear. "Well my name is Miroku… ow…" He said, standing up by use of his staff. "Sheesh cat-girl. You really hurt the poor guy." Inuyasha said, looking over at Miroku. "HE TOUCHED MY BOTTOM DAMNIT!!" Kagome yelled, reaching for the katana at her side. "AHHHH!!!" Miroku and Shippo both yelled, running over towards a tree. "I'm not gonna hurt you two, but I am gonna cut off a certain dog-demon's ears…" Kagome said, slowly advancing on Inuyasha. "You wouldn't, and you couldn't." Inuyasha said, yawning. Kagome swiped her katana at Inuyasha's poor, poor ears, to which he narrowly ducked.  
  
"WHY YOU..!" Inuyasha said, growling. Kagome tilted her head to the side, and purred, smiling. "Huh?" Inuyasha said, his ears twitching. "What's that sound you're making?" Inuyasha asked, listening to Kagome's purring. "I'm purring idiot." Kagome said. "Um, hello? Helloooo?" Shippo said, walking up to the two, and poking them.  
  
Miroku slowly edged away, and disappeared into the forest. 'They should check before they let someone go.' Miroku thought as he held up the Shikon jewel in his hand. He smiled, and slipped the jewel into the top of his robes, then ran off. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were all oblivious to the fact that Miroku had left. "Sorry, but I don't kid around." Kagome said, sheathing her katana. "I can see that cat-girl!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head. "Hey, Inuyasha! I got bad news!" Shippo said, holding up a hollow Shikon jewel. "WHAT?!!?" Inuyasha yelled, jolting after Miroku.  
  
~Sunset~  
  
"Rrrr!!! I lost his scent!!" Inuyasha said, standing up. "We can find him tom-" Kagome began, but both Inuyasha and Shippo cut her off. "NO!" Shippo yelled. "WE'RE GONNA GET IT BACK NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome blinked, and then leaped into a tree branch. "FINE! You two go ahead! I'll catch up with you!" Kagome yelled, lying down. Inuyasha blinked, then nodded. "FINE! Let's go Shippo! You realize how important the jewel is!" Inuyasha yelled, stomping off. Kagome lay back down, and looked up at the sky. Then she heard a cackling laugh.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, and turned around. A scream split the silence of the forest, causing every bird and animal to fly and run off. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, running back at high speed. He saw an old witch, grabbing Kagome off her branch and flying off with her. 


	6. Urasue teh witch

CHAPTER SIX: Urasue the witch! The search "Kekekeke. now I will be able to revive Kikyo!" The old witch cackled, flying faster. "Let me go old hag!" Kagome shouted, kicking the old witch. "AH!! You wretch!!" The witch hissed, watching Kagome fall. "I won't go after her. no, I won't need her." The witch said, flying off. Kagome winced. She tried to move, but she couldn't, something was keeping her from moving. Kagome couldn't even move her mouth. But she did form one word before she hit the ground. "Inu.yasha."  
  
Inuyasha growled, and then winced. "Kagome's scent. mixed with blood." Inuyasha muttered, jolting off in that direction. Shippo ran after him, keeping up with Inuyasha's speed. "KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, running over to her. She way lying on the ground, blood pouring from her back, and her face bruised. "Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, picking her up gently.  
  
The witch flew down, then landed, and looked at Inuyasha. "Hand her over! Dead or alive she is of use to me!" The witch hissed. "No. you're not going to lay a hand on her." Inuyasha growled, his front getting all covered in blood, but he didn't care. Kagome opened her eyes, and then yelped in pain. "See? She will die shortly! Just hand her over!" The witch hissed, pointing out all the wounds.  
  
"And not just that, she is bleeding from the inside." The witch said, irritated. "I will never hand her over." Inuyasha said, leaping into the forest. The witch grumbled something, and then jolted into the sky. "She will die in a few days." The witch mumbled, flying off towards the mountains. Inuyasha leapt through the forest, then into the clearing. He sat Kagome down, and then looked at her. 'Love at second sight really does happen.' He thought, smiling weakly.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and coughed. Inuyasha winced, and took off his haori (coat thing). "Hm. she got hurt very badly." Miroku said from a tree. "I need to save her. but. I don't know how." Inuyasha said, putting his hand on Kagome's forehead. "I know something that can heal her. but only the one who holds the Shikon jewel may go to that place." Miroku said, sighing. "Here. She, and you, need it more than I do. Getting my revenge can wait." Miroku added, throwing the Shikon to Inuyasha.  
  
He caught it, and then slipped it into his kimono top. "Do you know where it is, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Yes, I do. Well, I know where the entrance is but. that's pretty much it." Miroku said, looking at Shippo who made a small home on his shoulder. "Master Inuyasha!" A squeaky, and tiny, voice said. "Hey Myoga." Inuyasha said, looking at a flea on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my. what happened to the young girl?" Myoga said, leaping down onto Kagome's shoulder. "I don't know what happened to cat-girl. all I do know is that the stupid b-tch witch caused it!" Inuyasha said, clenching his fist. "Um, did she perhaps have a leaf sort of thing in her hair?" Myoga asked, leaping up to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come to think of it, YES she did, and come to think of it, DOES IT REALLY MATTER?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, ripping some of his sleeve off and wiping off Kagome's face.  
  
"Urasue! The witch whom hurt this cat-demon. plus the fact that she lives in the mountains and never comes out. unless it is to do mischief." Myoga said, wiping off his forehead. Kagome opened her eyes then winced. "Inu.Inuyasha." Kagome muttered, shutting her eyes tightly. "Hang on Kagome.MIROKU!! Where the hell can I find the thing that can heal Kagome!?" Inuyasha said, jerking his head up to Miroku. "The Sacred Forest." Miroku said simply.  
  
"And where the hell is that?!" Inuyasha said, getting impatient. "Ten miles east, one north, and four steps to the left." Miroku said, yawning a bit. "Fine then." Inuyasha said, picking up Kagome, and holding onto her tightly, but gently. "See ya then, Miroku. Shippo stay here! I don't need you getting in the way." Inuyasha said, leaping into the forest.  
  
'Kagome.hang on please.' Inuyasha thought, running as fast as he could (78 MPH if you were wondering). Soon, he came upon a forest shrouded in mist. "What the?" Inuyasha said, looking around. Then some of the mist balled up, and set itself around Inuyasha and Kagome. "HUH!" Inuyasha said, backing up a few steps. The mist then disappeared completely. 


	7. Not far off but a long way from it

CHAPTER SEVEN: Not far off, but a long way from it "Well, that was weird." Inuyasha said, looking around. Then a slip of paper fell from the sky. Inuyasha read it aloud, after catching it. "Follow your heart; do not stray from it because if you do.you'll lose it.forever." It said. Inuyasha blinked, then slitted his eyes. "I don't even get what that means." Inuyasha said, sighing. He slipped the paper into his kimono, then held Kagome a little tighter.  
  
"Well! He has no clue on what to do!" A feminine voice said, irritated. "WELL DUH UH. You made it so unclear! Idiot!" Another feminine, only a little cattish, voice said. "She's sorry! Wait until they get one tenth of the way there!" A male voice said with a laugh. "Mhm! THAT MEANS ME!" Another male voice said. "Well, we might as well make sure they make it here, ne?" The girl voice said, giggling. "Yep-yep!" The cattish girl voice said.  
  
"Mhh. Inuyasha." Kagome said, opening her eyes. She was still bleeding, but only from her forehead. Her cat-demon side had healed her back some, now she was healing, but she was still bleeding from the inside. "Kagome. are you. nevermind, it's stupid to ask if you're ok." Inuyasha said, sighing. "I am ok. I think." Kagome said, smiling weakly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and sat her on her feet. "You think you can walk?" Inuyasha said, looking at her tail, which was swishing back and forth slowly. "I think." Kagome said, walking a few steps forward. She nodded then stumbled forward. Inuyasha caught her, and then lifted her up. "Nope, not yet." He said, sighing. Kagome blushed, and then set her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and began walking through the forest, holding Kagome closely. Another slip of paper fell down, and landed on Kagome's lap. It said 'for Kagome' on the cover. Kagome blinked a little. "I might as well read it." Kagome said, opening the paper. "Follow your woman's intuition. If it says stay, then stay. If it says go, then go." Kagome read in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and watched Kagome put the paper into her kimono. "Let's go then, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling weakly. Inuyasha began running, leaping, and jumping through the forest. Kagome, growing sleepy, yawned then looked up. There was no sky.but just a mist covering and moving around. 'Weird.' Kagome thought, tilting her head down. "Kagome..? I have a question." Inuyasha said, while leaping onto a tree branch.  
  
He tilted his head down, and looked at Kagome's face. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head back up, then leaping again. "Well yeah. It's possible, and it happens everyday." Kagome said, yawning a little. She then tilted her head down, and shifted a bit. "Cat-girl, you're kinda heavy ya know." Inuyasha said, getting a better hold on her. "It's because you've been holding me too long, and your arms can't take it." Kagome said, sighing.  
  
"Set me down. I can walk." Kagome added, yawning a little. Inuyasha landed on a branch, then set her down. She leapt onto a branch not far off, then smiled. "Yeah, I can walk." She said, leaping onto another branch. Inuyasha smiled, and then jumped on the branch she was standing on. 'I wonder.' He thought, picking her up, and purposely putting his hand right on her bottom.  
  
Kagome shrieked, and then smacked him. She leapt up, and landed on the branch. "Pervert!!!" She shrieked, leaping off the branch. She sighed heavily, and then began running to the left of her. Inuyasha stood on the branch rubbing his face, mumbling something. A slip of paper then landed right on Inuyasha's head. He growled then snatched it. "Helping yourself is nice. Helping others is even better." Inuyasha read in his mind. He realized what it meant, and then ran after Kagome. 


	8. Authoress' Note

Ack, okies, I'm going to update once someone reviews; so for one review, I update one chapter two reviews, two chapters, etc! And thankies Luna and Seraph! MY FIRST TWO REVIEWERS! *cries happily* Well..this is a very short authoress note... I dont think I'll have any more...!  
  
^_^ thankies...and I'll update another chapter tomorrow! I promise!  
  
~SweetWolfenKagome~ 


	9. Inuyasha's choice

Well BrocktreeZero, I got bored one night with my Inuyasha fic, so I made them unite in chapter tweve...I know it's a long way until there, but in two chapters they meet Zelda people....  
  
Anyways, here's another chapter.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Inuyasha's choice  
  
'Kagome… please be alright…' Inuyasha thought, rushing after her scent. He then saw Kagome holding her stomach, breathing heavily. She had run the whole way. "Kagome-" Inuyasha began, but something cut him off. A small laugh echoed through the area they were in. Inuyasha stopped and looked around.  
  
A boy stood in front of them both. He had a black scarf hiding all of his face but his eyes. He wore black kimono pants, a sleeveless black shirt, a long black cape (it was Swiss cheese-d), and black boots. He had blue eyes, and brown hair. "Um, hi." The boy said, scratching his head. "Oh man… Mikoa was right… she does only have one day to live since she ran all that way…" The boy said sighing.  
  
"What… do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking up. "You only got one day to live, since you ran all the way here. And by the way, my name is Hikaro…" The boy said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh yea, how many clues do you two have?" Hikaro said, sighing lightly. "Three." Inuyasha said, walking over to Kagome. "That's good…" Hikaro said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"I came here to give you your fourth clue…" Hikaro said, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Kagome, and then began disappearing. "See ya!" Hikaro said, fully disappearing. Kagome blinked, then read the paper in her mind. "If you're lost, and don't know what to do, let him see you through, 'cause he's seen the dark side too." It read. 'What does it mean?' Kagome thought, standing up.  
  
Then a familiar laugh echoed through the area. Urasue swept down and grabbed Kagome by her arm. "Now we are going to go and pay a visit! to my home!" The old witch said, laughing. Inuyasha growled, and then watched as Urasue flew off with Kagome. 'I'll get her back! I promise I will get you back Kagome.' Inuyasha thought, leaping through the forest, running faster than Urasue could fly.  
  
~A Few Minutes Later~  
  
Urasue had put Kagome in some green liquid junk, to which Kagome replied by holding her nose. 'Inuyasha where are you?' Kagome thought, sighing. "Ah, hello Kikyo! It is about time you got dressed." Urasue said, smirking while watching a girl emerge from the cave. "Now cat-girl, drink this!" Urasue said, putting a cup to Kagome's mouth. Kagome held her mouth shut, and shook her head violently.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Urasue screeched, waving her hand over Kagome's mouth. Kagome's mouth opened, and Urasue poured in the liquid. Many, many lights that looked like snakes shot out, and entered the girl who was standing next to Urasue. Inuyasha ran into the clearing, and saw what was happening. Kagome's soul was being put into the other girl.  
  
Then the girl stood there, looking at Inuyasha. She said something inaudible, and then Inuyasha opened his mouth. "Kikyo…" He said, taking a step forward. All the lights disappeared, then half of the lights shot back into Kagome. Kikyo fell to the ground, and then stood up, and weakly walked over towards a hill, which would lead up higher the mountain.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen!!!" The feminine voice said, making a whining sound.  
  
"I know I know!" Hikaro said, whining also.  
  
"Shoot! …Wait, this can be used to our advantage! If he really loves this cat-demon then he'll go to help her, but if he still loves Kikyo, then he'll go with her! But then…" The cattish girl voice said, sighing. "Then Kagome will die."  
  
The other two voices gasped, then there was a silence. "Let's do it." The other two voices said.  
  
A slip of paper fell down, and landed in Inuyasha's hand. He read it aloud to himself. "Only one more left. Choose one of them… and choose wisely." He said. Inuyasha realized what it meant. Choose one… Kikyo or Kagome. He looked towards Kikyo, who was slowly heading for the top of the mountain. Then he looked at Kagome, who was unconscious, and bleeding from her mouth. "Which one do I choose?" Inuyasha said aloud. Inuyasha blinked, and then his head drooped. 'I still love Kikyo… but I love Kagome too…' He thought, whining a little.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and then looked around. "HUNH?!" She said, jolting up. She was above the ground, and above her…body? "WHAT THE!?!?!?" Kagome shrieked, looking down and seeing herself laying there, not moving. "HI! I'm Mikoa!" A girl said from behind Kagome. She had long blue hair, tied up into a ponytail, and red eyes. She wore a green kimono with long sleeves, and a green headband. "Um hi Mikoa… mind telling me why I see myself down there, but I'm up here?" Kagome said, sighing. "'Cause I took your um spirit out and well the you down there is just a shell now. But I'll return you once I see something!" Mikoa said.  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he heard a voice in his head. 'Choose Kikyo, and live with her until you both die. Choose Kagome, and live happily with her… Choose now. Kagome has one day to live, and Kikyo is about to jump off a cliff.' The voice said, then faded away. "WHAT!?!?" Inuyasha yelled, looking at which way to jolt.  
  
He whined and held his head. Go and stop Kikyo from killing herself, or go to Kagome and try to find a way to heal her. Then he remembered the first slip of paper. "Follow your heart; do not stray from it because if you do…you'll lose it…forever." Inuyasha absent-mindedly walked over to Kagome, and picked her up. "Kagome… wake up please…" Inuyasha whined, setting her on the ground.  
  
Kagome blinked, then looked over to Mikoa, who was on the verge of crying. "WOW! He really does love you!" Mikoa said between her tears. "Now I'll let you go back down… if… um well just see what happens." Mikoa said, aiming her finger at Kagome. Kagome blacked out, and fell backwards.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and met with Inuyasha's gaze. "Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled, wincing and holding her side. "Kagome… you're alive…" Inuyasha said, smiling weakly. 'I only have one day to find what will heal Kagome… but if I don't find it… I'll never see her again…' He thought, sighing. "K-Kagome… I wanna tell you something…" Inuyasha said, looking down at Kagome's face. She nodded and held her side a little tighter. "Kagome… I… I… I love you…" Inuyasha whispered. He leaned down, and kissed Kagome. Her eyes widened a little, but then she closed them.  
  
Once Inuyasha leaned back up, Kagome glowed a bright blue. She was engulfed in light, along with Inuyasha. Kagome whined and then clutched onto Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha picked her up, and held her closely. Then they both appeared at the beginning of a maze. It was made of ground and greenery. "Make your way to our temple and we'll heal Kagome!" Three voices said, one of a boy's, and the other two of a girls'.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and began walking through the maze. A few moments later, he realized he saw a ladder. Blinking, Inuyasha uncovered the foliage, and leapt up the ladder, and onto a small platform. He leapt onto a tree branch, and saw a small doorway. He jumped onto the ground, then over to the doorway. Three people walked out.  
  
One was Hikaro, the other one was Mikoa, and the other one was… a girl with long green hair, green eyes, wearing a green bra-type thing made of leaves, a skirt made of leaves, and her lips were green. "Hello, and welcome to the Sacred Forest." The girl covered in green said, smiling. She had a cattish voice, and it was a little elegant.  
  
"Bring Kagome here." The girl said, motioning for Mikoa and Hikaro to go and get Kagome. Kagome blinked, then Inuyasha sat her down. She walked over to the girl covered in green, and looked at her. "What's your name?" Kagome asked, holding her side. "My name is Kerakuka, I am guardian of this place." She said, smiling. 


	10. Link, the strange pointy eared guy

To Moongazer128: No, he doesn't know when to give up...heheh. and it'll stay that way XP!! I had no ideas on how to make Inuyasha "nicer" no I just made him a Miroku...eheheheh.  
  
Anyways, here's the ninth chappie!! ^o^  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Link, the strange pointy-eared guy  
  
Kagome smiled in return, and then watched as Kerakuka began glowing a faint green. Kagome's wounds on the outside began healing at an incredible pace, then Kagome stood up straight. "I don't feel any more pain…" Kagome said, smiling weakly. She turned around, and looked over at Hikaro and Mikoa. They were both smiling, and looking up at the sky.  
  
Kagome looked back over at Kerakuka, who was also looking at the sky. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha smiling weakly. She walked over to him, and stood beside him. "Look up, Kagome…" He said, tilting his head up. Kagome blinked, and then tilted her head up. A beautiful rainbow, decorated with mist was hanging over the forest.  
  
Kagome smiled, and then looked down. "Happily ever after really does happen…" Kagome mumbled, looking around. Hikaro, Mikoa, and Kerakuka had all disappeared. "I wonder where they we-" Kagome began, but then she fell backwards, unconscious. Inuyasha caught her then lifted her up. "Thanks Hikaro." Inuyasha said, smirking a little. "No problem Inuyasha!" Hikaro said from atop the temple, smiling. He then disappeared into the mist.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and then walked inside the temple. It was a small corridor, then a door opened, and lead into a HUGE, and I mean HUGE garden. Inuyasha saw a small grassy area next to one of four ponds, so he sat down there with Kagome in his arms. He sat her up, and kissed her gently on the cheek. A few moments later, Kagome woke up. "Hunh…" She mumbled, opening her eyes. "Hey cat-girl." Inuyasha said, smiling. Kagome smiled in return. "Hey dog-boy." She said, smiling.  
  
Kagome looked around, checking out her surroundings. "Where are we, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, looking at him. "Inside the temple…" Inuyasha said, looking around as well. "Okay…" Kagome said, peering over Inuyasha's head. She giggled, and then sat back down. "What's so funny cat-girl?" Inuyasha said, smiling.  
  
"The thing behind you is funny, because I don't believe in ghosts." Kagome said, laughing nervously. Inuyasha blinked, then turned his head. He saw a black figure floating above the ground, holding a lamp with a blue flame inside, wearing a gray and blue coat over it. It laughed, and then disappeared into the ground.  
  
"Shoot! I nearly had it… then I would be able to open the door!" They heard a man's voice say. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up, and saw a man with pointy ears, blue eyes, wearing a green tunic and white leggings, a shield on his back with a sheath over it holding a sword, holding a bow and an arrow.  
  
"Um, hello. Please tell me you aren't monsters I have to fight?" The man said, aiming his bow and arrow at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome shrieked, then jolted behind Inuyasha. "Um, I guess that would be a no…" The man said, putting up his bow and arrows. "Who are you two anyways?" The man asked, smiling a little. "My name is Inuyasha, and the one behind me is Kagome. And you would be..?" Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry, I am Link. I'm sort of here trying to save this Sage person…" He said, scratching the back of his head. "Haven't supposed you've seen any sage-ish looking people around here have you?" Link added, looking at Kagome. "Um, not unless it's a girl named Kerakuka who wears leaves and stuff…" Kagome said, sighing. "Nope… the person I'm looking for holding some sort of medallion… I think it's the Forest Medallion. I need these Medallions so then I can kill Ganondorf, or Ganon for short, because he wants to take over this world…"  
  
"Well Link, we can help you." Kagome said, coming halfway out from behind Inuyasha. Her cat ears twitched, and her tail swished back and forth some. "ACK!!! NOT AGAIN!!" Link shouted, leaping behind Kagome and Inuyasha and aiming his bow at the water. A purple gray creature came out of the water, and shot a gray blob at them. Link shot the arrow through the blob, then hit the creature. "That shot would have either really hurt one or both of you or killed you…" Link said, turning around.  
  
Kagome blinked, then walked up to Link. She reached into the pack at his side, and pulled out a sort of orcarina. "The Orcarina of Time… someone I know gave that to me." Link said, looking at Kagome as she put her lips on the orcarina, and began to play it. She played a tune, and then smiled. "That's Saria's Song… my friend…" Link said, sighing. "And by the way, I really need to find this Sage person, and quickly." Link said, running over towards a door.  
  
Kagome ran up and handed him back his orcarina, then she looked at Inuyasha. He sighed and ran up after the two. "Now where do we go to find the Sage?" Inuyasha asked as they appeared in a big darkened room. "I need to light one more of those torches, then I'll be able to go downstairs, where the Sage should be." Link said, putting a map into his pack.  
  
A creepy laugh sounded, then the black figure appeared, holding the lamp with the blue flame inside. "I NEED THAT FLAME!" Link yelled, rushing over to the ghost-like creature. He hit it with an arrow, and then it disappeared. Link stood in the middle of the circular place, with four torches. He looked around then sighed. Fourteen more of the ghosts appearing, and they started dancing around in a circle, laughing.  
  
Kagome smirked then slashed a single ghost four times. All of the ghosts disappeared except for the one Kagome had struck. The ghost disappeared, and then the lamp floated up to the last torch, and lit it. All four of the flames circled the room, then a few feet from Link; a square block rose up, and became a sort of elevator.  
  
"Wow Kagome… thanks!" Link said, walking over to the platform. He stood on it, and then motioned for them to come and get on. Inuyasha walked over then got onto the platform. Kagome stood where she had 'killed' the ghost, completely motionless. "Kagome? Come on, we gotta go. …Kagome?" Inuyasha said, walking over to her. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha said, shaking her a bit. Then from behind her, a man with green skin, wearing strange armor appeared, and grabbed her.  
  
"Phantom Ganon!" Link shouted, watching as the creature laughed, then disappeared beneath the floor with Kagome. "Now we're in deep trouble." Link said, sighing. "Let's go downstairs Inuyasha! She'll be down there, I know it." Link said. Inuyasha nodded then rushed over to the platform. 


	11. Saving Private Goron

CHAPTER TEN: Saving Private Goron  
  
Link and Inuyasha both pushed on the big pillars, causing the walls to circulate. Then they walked over to the gate, which opened. Inuyasha and Link both walked through the corridor, and into a big room with the same painting on every side. A laugh was heard, then the door behind them slammed shut, and bars appeared over it.  
  
"You won't defeat me, Link!" The voice echoed, then a man on a horse appeared in one of the paintings, riding along. Then Phantom Ganon came through the picture, and shot at both Inuyasha and Link. Link took out his arrows, and got eight good shots into the phantom. Inuyasha growled, then leaped up and slashed the phantom, causing him to dissipate. The room darkened, then a circle of blue light appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
Link stepped into the light, and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. Inuyasha stood next to Link as the two shot up, and disappeared into the light. They appeared in a white and blue room. A man enveloped in yellow light stood above a yellow circle, and a little girl wearing green shorts, boots, holding an orcarina stood above a green circle. She had pointy ears, and green eyes.  
  
"Hello… you two have freed me as a Sage…now I can stay here and help the Light Sage, Rauru…" The girl said, smiling. A green medallion floated down and floated in front of Link. He took it, and then looked to Inuyasha, who was looking at the little girl. "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. "Oh Kagome is outside…I'll transport you there." The girl said as a blue light enveloped Link and Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, running over towards a huge stump, which Kagome lay on.  
  
He picked her up, and then looked towards Link. "Where to next, Link?" Inuyasha asked. Then a little blue light shot out from behind Link, and flew around for a while. "Navi! I wondered where you went." Link said, looking at the little fairy. "Hey! All I did was hide!" The fairy said, giggling. "Well, like Inuyasha said to me, where to next, Navi?" Link asked. "To the Gorons' homeland!" Navi said, flying back into Link's pack.  
  
"Oh man…well… let's go." Link said, walking over towards the steps. He pulled out his bow and arrows, and then shot it out into the mist. A yelp was heard, then silence. "Killed it." Link said, walking down the steps. Inuyasha walked down the steps after Link, holding Kagome who was sound asleep.  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he looked at a HUGE creature, which was holding a club. The good thing was that it was dead. "If you meet up with any of those, you have to hit them in the back to kill them." Link said as he hopped down another set of stairs. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back, and then leaped into the air, and on top of the maze walls. Link was already up there, walking along. "See? There are ten more of those big things." Link said, pointing out that in the maze there were, in fact, a lot of the big things holding spears.  
  
"Oi, wouldn't want to meet them." Inuyasha said, leaping over a few holes. Then Inuyasha and Link both saw a hollowed out tree, only it was huge and it lead into a forest. "The Lost Woods. It's easy to navigate, if you know how." Link said, walking into the entrance. Inuyasha followed him, and then saw three more hollowed out places.  
  
"There's a shortcut to the Gorons' home about three places away…" Link mumbled to himself, walking to the left. Inuyasha followed him then once they passed through a few more, they saw a stone doorway. "Yep, here it is." Link said, going into the doorway. Inuyasha followed him, and then past some weird looking flowers. "Um, don't let Kagome pick those if she likes flowers, those are Bomb Flowers. If you pick them, they'll explode in a matter of seconds." Link said, pointing them out. Then Navi flew out and buzzed around, then flew downwards, and to a doorway. Inuyasha and Link both went through it, and outside.  
  
~A Half Hour Later~  
  
"I'll go face Volvagia," Darunia said, walking into another room. "You go rescue the Gorons, and thank you brother Link." He added, as the door shut soundly. "I seriously hope that he isn't insane, or did he say a dragon?" Kagome said, looking at the door. "Nope…he said dragon…" Link said, sighing. "Now… I'll go find the Megaton Hammer… you guys rescue the Gorons." Link said, disappearing into another room.  
  
Kagome looked over towards the right, and saw a door. She opened it, and saw a creature shivering violently next to a big blue and gold chest. "NO! Please don't eat me! I-I-I taste bad!!" The thing shouted, shivering more. "I won't eat you…" Kagome said softly, putting her hand through the bars, and putting her hand on the thing's back. "We came to save you.." Kagome whispered, smiling. The thing unballed itself, and stood up straight. It was a Goron.  
  
"Now, we'll unlock the cage so you can go home." Kagome said, looking to Inuyasha. "Could you um, break the bars? I'm still not that strong…" She said. Inuyasha nodded, and sliced the bars, watching them fall into shreds. "Wow! Thank you so much!" The Goron cried, running out and disappearing up the ladder. "Well he seemed happy." Inuyasha said, kicking the chest. He opened it up, and took out a rather large key.  
  
"Heh, whatever door uses this must be HUGE." Inuyasha said, holding the key over his shoulder like a sword. He patted the sheath of his actual sword, and then walked over to the door. "Well, let's go save some more Gorons, Kagome." Inuyasha said, walking out. Kagome nodded and followed him. They walked up a few steps, and then walked to the right, through a door.   
  
"Sheesh it's hot in here." Inuyasha said, wiping off his forehead. "We're surrounded by lava, that's why!" Kagome cried, pointing down to the side of them. "WOO!" Inuyasha shouted, nearly tripping and losing the key. He stood straight, then sighed. "Whew…" Kagome said, walking forward a few steps. The sound of flapping wings broke the sound of the churning lava. The sound was headed for Kagome, although she paid no heed and kept walking.  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind her, then handed her the key. "Yeah, I might lose it…" He said, watching her put it to her side like a sword. A screech sounded, then a bat enveloped in fire swooped down towards the two. Kagome slashed it in two with her claws and wiped off her forehead.  
  
They were halfway down the walkway when another fire-bat thing swooped down. Kagome hit it with her claws, and then began running towards the door on the other side. Inuyasha ran after her, and then saw why she had ran the whole way. A BIG bunch of bats were heading after them. Kagome opened the door, and ran in as Inuyasha shut the door.  
  
They turned around and saw a cage thing around them. Inuyasha cut it down with his claws, and then walked onto a small squared out block. The block shot up into the air, and Inuyasha disappeared, along with the block. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, running over to where the block went. A yell occurred above her, and then Inuyasha came back down with five Gorons.  
  
The Gorons ran to the door and ran out yelling happily. Inuyasha had taken off the top part of his kimono because it had obviously gotten too hot for him. Kagome wiped off her forehead, and then looked to another door. "Well let's go ahead." Inuyasha said, walking to the door and opening it.  
  
A huge blast of heat hit the both of them, and then it stopped. Inuyasha looked around and saw that it was a wall of fire blocking their way. Kagome and Inuyasha were both panting hard because the firewall had just added more heat. It was now like an oven… Then the firewall subsided, and the room became clearer. "WHOA…" Inuyasha said, looking at all the cages. Five Gorons to a cage, and twenty-three cages. "HOLY…" Kagome said, at a loss for words. Kagome readied her claws, and struck some of the cages. The bars broke, and then the Gorons stood up and ran for it.  
  
About ten more cages were left, so Kagome struck them with her claws. The Gorons thanked her and Inuyasha, and then ran. Kagome panted hard, and then fell to the floor. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, kneeling down beside her. "Take off your clothes." He said, taking his kimono top and folding it up. "Heck no you pervert!" Kagome said growling softly.  
  
"I meant as in the first layer, so then you won't be so hot." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, and then took off her kimono's first layer, leaving her wearing the white first layer only. She folded up her kimono, and stuffed it in her pack, that was connected to her back. "There, now that's all the Gorons. He said only three places would have them." Kagome said, wiping off her forehead.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, then picked Kagome up and ran out the door, out of the smaller room, and out into the huge room with the lava on either side. Inuyasha zipped past the fire-bat things, then into the main room. He saw the last Goron go up, then smiled. "Ok then. We did our part. Let's wait outside for Link and the other Goron to come up." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded then Inuyasha leapt up the ladder, and set her down. She pulled on her outer kimono part, and tied it up. She ran out of the tiny room with the ladder, and out onto Death Mountain Crater. "Thank god it's allot cooler out here…" Kagome said, smiling.  
  
A/n: thank you me reviewers...especially Seraph... ^-^ now I dont got writer's block, and I'm working on chapter...uh...*checks her notepad* ...chapter 22 of this story...ah, and you'll like it ^^; Hopefully x_x;! Well, until I update again, this is me signing off...... 


	12. Samus Aran, Kirby, Yusuke, and Mario?

*drumroll* this is the moment you've been waiting for..............WE MEET EVERYONE AND THE ENEMIES UNITE ...n such....!!!!! Eeheeheeeheeeheeeeeeeeeee!!! *cackles* hope you'll like it...^^  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: Samus Aran..? Kirby the Pink Blob..? Mario the Plumber..? Yusuke the Spirit Detective..?  
  
"Hey Link!" Inuyasha shouted, waving to the battered guy. He had just been transported outside. "Are you okay, Link?" Kagome asked, walking up to him. "Not really but thanks for asking… freaking dragon nearly made me a living piece of cooked food…" Link said, sighing and rubbing his neck.  
  
"But the good thing is you got the Fire Medallion!" Kagome said, getting the good side (of him nearly getting fried) out. Link nodded, then sighed. "I'll have to do the other temples by myself you guys… thank you so much for all of your help…I'll repay you somehow…" Link said, sheathing his sword.  
  
"You could um… tell us how to get home." Kagome said, smiling weakly. "Oh yeah… step on that platform." Link said, pointing to a gray platform with a gray outline of the Fire Medallion on it. They both did, and then Link played a tune again. Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared, and then reappeared in the area of the Forest Temple.  
  
"Ok, now we go over there…" Kagome said, leaping onto a tree branch, and onto a grassy area. Inuyasha followed her, and then they both saw Miroku and Shippo, looking around worriedly. "I thought they'd be back by now, Shippo." Miroku said, sighing and sitting down. "We ARE back." Kagome said, hopping down in front of him. "Kagomeee!!!" Shippo yelled, latching onto her. "Welcome back welcome back!" He repeated.  
  
"Um, thanks." Kagome said, smiling. "So, I presume you found the Medallion-" Before Miroku could finish, Inuyasha zipped in front of him. "You saved Kagome… you knew Kerakuka would save her." Inuyasha said. "Um, Kerakuka? I have no clue who you're talking about Inuyasha. I told you to go to the Sacred Forest to get something called the Forest Medallion." Miroku said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I don't really care, Kagome is fine now…" Inuyasha said, yawning a little.  
  
An explosion drew their attention to the forest to the right of them. A large purple spaceship was lodged in the trees. Then someone emerged from it. It was a person wearing an orange spacesuit; the right arm a sort of gun. "Wow… this place is nice and monster free… but too bad I crashed…" The person spoke; it was a girl.  
  
"Hmm? Life forms! Wow, and they dress funny." She said, reaching up with her hand and unlocking her helmet. She took off the helmet to reveal long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Um, I don't suppose you can speak, can you?" She asked, walking forward a bit. "Yeah, we can speak. Everyone can speak as long as you're not an animal, or a mouthless demon." Kagome said, looking at the girl while her ears twitched and her tail swished.  
  
"Finally some human socialization… oh yes, my name is Samus. Samus Aran." She said, smiling. "Hi Samus. I'm Kagome, and that's Inuyasha, the little boy is Shippo, and the one holding a staff is Miroku." Kagome said, smiling in return. "Well… could you tell me where exactly I am?" Samus asked, looking around. "Oh yeah sure, you're on earth in the year 1791." Miroku said, smiling weakly. "WHAT?! I thought I was on SR388 in the year 2607!!!" Samus said, holding her head. She sighed, and clicked her helmet onto her suit. Then a loud screeching filled the area, and Samus facefaulted.  
  
"Ridley followed me… I thought I killed it…" Samus whispered, putting on her helmet. She put her right arm in the air just as a huge dragon-like thing soared into view. It screeched loudly, and then landed in front of Samus. It screeched again, and then Samus saw it had massive wounds on it. Ridley screeched in pain, then looked at Samus.  
  
Then a white baboon pelt soared down and hit Ridley again. "Naraku!" Miroku shouted, slitting his eyes at the man in the baboon pelt. "So you're Naraku? The one who killed Kikyo??" Inuyasha said, growling. "Yes I am…" Naraku said, turning to face Inuyasha. Samus blinked, then watched as Ridley began to stand up. Its wounds had healed. "So that's why in every mission I've ever had… I had to face you Ridley. Touché…" Samus said. Ridley looked at Samus, then screeched, and swung its tail at her, but missed purposely. Its way of saying 'we'll meet again.' Inuyasha growled as Naraku disappeared into the sky. Samus watched as Ridley flew off as well. "Well, that was weird-but things could be worse." Kagome said, sighing.  
  
A few moments after she had said that, a big star with a pink thing on it flew down. The star became dust, and then the pink thing stood up, rubbing its head. "Owie… that hurt… Wait… this isn't Popstar!!" He said, freaking out. "Hi little guy." Kagome said, sighing. "My name's Kagome. What's yours?" She added. "My name is Kirby!" The pink thing said, plopping down and rubbing his head. "HI! I'm Shippo!" Shippo said, running over and sitting in front of Kirby. "Hi Shippo." Kirby said, sighing.  
  
"I wonder… Things could be worse." Kagome said, smirking. "NO KAGOME!!" Inuyasha and Miroku said, but then sighed. A big white ball then hit the ground, and then a yell occurred. "Ow! Toad, watch where you-a land-a!" Someone said. The white ball exploded, then five people stood up.  
  
One really short guy wearing blue and red overalls with a red cap, another really tall guy wearing purple and blue overalls with a green cap, a very short guy that looked like a mushroom, a green dinosaur with a red seat like thing on it, and a blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress. "Hello! I'm-a Mario!" The short one wearing blue and red said, smiling. "KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Samus yelled. "THINGS. COULD. BE. WORSE!!!" She shouted, grinning.  
  
Four boys and two girls fell from the sky, and landed in a tree. "OW!! WHAT THE HECK!! We were fighting Toguro!! WHAT THE!!" A boy's voice said, really pissed-off. "Yusuke SHUT UP!" Another boy's voice said, only a little more deep. "Would you two shut up? There is a big bunch of demons over there." Another voice said.  
  
Four boys and two girls leaped out from the tree; one really short guy wearing all black wearing a headband with spiky hair, a tall one with red hair holding a whip and wearing all red, a tall short haired boy wearing all green, and a really tall red head wearing all blue. One of the girls was wearing all blue with a skirt, and the other one was wearing a white kimono, and her hair was green. "KAGOME. WHY DID-" Inuyasha began, but then Kagome spoke. "THINGS COULD BE-" Kagome began, but Inuyasha leaped on her, and held her mouth shut. "DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS. I AM TRULY AFRAID OF WHAT MIGHT COME NEXT." Inuyasha said, getting off of her. "Oh ok fine…" Kagome said, her tail swishing back and forth.  
  
"Hi by the way all of you… I am Kagome… he is Inuyasha… he is Miroku… and that is Shippo…" Kagome said, sighing. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi." The shorthaired boy wearing all green said. "I'm Kuwabara!" The red headed one next to him said. "I'm Hiei…" The short one wearing all black said. "I am Kurama." The red-haired one wearing red said. "I'm Kayko!" The brown-haired girl wearing a blue skirt said. "I am Yukina…" The other girl with green hair said.  
  
"I'm Luigi, he's Mario, that's Yoshi, and she's Princess Toadstool, and that's Toad." The guy wearing green and purple overalls said, smiling. "Hi everyone… I'm Kirby…" Kirby said from his spot, looking around. "I am Samus Aran…" Samus said from her spot beside a tree. "Well now that we know one another…" Kagome began. "THINGS COULD BE WORSE!!" She yelled, giggling. Link walked into the clearing with a girl at his side. She was very well dressed. "WELL HIHI LINK!" Kagome said. 


	13. THE ENEMIES appear! the girls kidnapped!

CHAPTER TWELVE: The enemies; all the girls kidnapped!  
  
"NOW KAGOME, IF YOU SAY THOSE FOUR WORDS AGAIN, I AM GOING TO FLIP." Inuyasha said, growling. Kirby sighed again, and looked around. "I wish I could figure out why DeDeDe didn't follow me-" Kirby began, but he was cut off. "KIRBY! PREPARE TO BE SQUASHED!" A voice said. A huge hammer hit the place right where Kirby was sitting, but he dodged and got out of the way. "DeDeDe!" Kirby yelled, inhaling air. He shot a huge star shaped cloud at DeDeDe, knocking him back.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Kagome said, falling backwards laughing. "MARIO! HAHAHA! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" A large booming voice said. A big spiked turtle appeared and began breathing fire at Mario and Luigi. They dodged, then grabbed the turtle's tail. They slung it against a tree, which sent it flying. "Go away Bowser!" Mario said, sighing.  
  
Yusuke just sighed, and looked around. "Toguro!" Yusuke shouted, looking at a big tall guy with another guy on his shoulder. "Yusuke, I wondered where you went." He said, smirking. Inuyasha growled and looked around for Kagome. She was nowhere in sight. All of the enemies backed up, all smiling. "We've done our part!" They all said, disappearing.  
  
"Zelda!?"  
  
"Toadstool!?"  
  
"Kagome!?"  
  
"Samus!?"  
  
"Kayko!?"  
  
"Yukina!?"  
  
Realization hit them all. Only one enemy had not showed up, and Inuyasha and Miroku knew whom that was. "Let's go. I know where they are!" Inuyasha said, zipping off in the direction of Naraku's scent.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Bowser looked around. "Eh, not like my castle, but good enough." He said sighing and walking into a huge room made of concrete. DeDeDe sat leaning on a wall, holding his huge hammer. Toguro was talking to DeDeDe, while his brother practiced transforming.  
  
Ganondorf and Naraku were talking on the other side of the room, sitting at a table. A screeching sound made them all stop talking. They all looked towards the huge arc, and then saw Ridley flying towards them. Ridley landed in the middle of the huge archway, holding Samus in his mouth. "Took you a while, didn't it, Ridley?" Bowser said, motioning to the huge marks on Ridley's side. They looked like someone had taken a triple blade chain saw and cut Ridley with it.  
  
Ridley nodded and set Samus on the floor. DeDeDe walked over and picked her up, then disappeared into another room. He came back wiping off his forehead. "I really think I could use some lessons from you guys. All I've ever done was a few things to make the inhabitants of Popstar die." DeDeDe said, sitting back down next to his hammer.  
  
Bowser nodded, and sat down next to the archway. "I've been trying to kill Mario and take Princess Toadstool for a while. It never seemed to work…" Bowser said, sighing. "I still haven't succeeded at killing off Yusuke…" Toguro said, looking at his brother. Ridley nodded, and screeched quietly. He looked to his side and winced. Ganondorf nodded. "I've tried to kill Link a few times, but I didn't really care. Then I find out he's the freaking Hero Of Time…" He said, growling and balling up his right hand in a fist.  
  
Naraku just sat back, smiling. "I've nearly succeeded in everything I've done. Except kill Inuyasha…" Naraku said, sighing. "But now that we all are here, by mere fate, we can go destroy all of our arch enemies…" He added. DeDeDe nodded, and looked around. "I say we go and kill the strongest ones first. Then the weaker ones… but… the problem herein lay… which one is the strongest?" DeDeDe said, sighing. "Easy. The strongest one, we already have. Samus Aran." Bowser said, motioning to the doorway to the dungeons.  
  
"She is the strongest one… Ridley's skin is like metal bonded with concrete. She cut right through it!" Toguro said. "Yes! So we have that problem down. Now the second strongest." DeDeDe said. "Well, they're all super strong… have you seen Mario fight? I've never had a nightmare more worse than him!" Bowser said, showing his fangs. "And Kirby with all of his abilities…" DeDeDe said, shuddering a little. "And Yusuke with his Spirit Gun…" Toguro said, growling a little. "And Link with the Master Sword…" Ganondorf said, shivering a bit. "My foe, Inuyasha, all he has is a sword he can't even use correctly." Naraku said, shrugging.  
  
Bowser and DeDeDe stood up, and walked towards the doorway. "We're going to go and see what we can do to make the girls say their weaknesses." DeDeDe said about to walk down when Naraku stopped him. "No, let me do it." He said, smirking. "Alright Naraku." Bowser said, going back over towards the archway. DeDeDe nodded, and then followed Bowser over towards the archway. Ridley shut its eyes, and then made an irritated sound.  
  
Naraku turned a bit, and looked at Ridley. "What is it, Ridley?" Naraku said. Ridley opened its mouth, and pulled a tooth out, and kicked it over to Naraku. "You want me to use it…on who though?" Naraku said, picking up the tooth. Ridley walked over to the dungeon doorway, and pointed to the very last cage. "Oh, her… thank you Ridley." Naraku said, taking the tooth and looking at it. Ridley nodded, then walked over to the middle of the room and sat down, looking out the archway.  
  
Naraku walked over to the very last cage, and opened it, and slid in. He looked over at the sleeping Kagome, and then kneeled down beside her. "Oh Kagome… wake up…" Naraku said, nudging her with his hand. Kagome opened her eyes and yawned, showing all of her fangs. She looked up and blinked, then jolted up and over towards the cage bars. The second she touched the bar; she got a small electrical thunderbolt sent into her. She hit then ground, and held her knees to her chest.  
  
"Now… tell me Inuyasha's weakness, and I won't hurt you…" Naraku said, grabbing Kagome's arms and holding her to his chest, keeping the fang to her throat. Her eyes widened and she gulped quietly. "Tell me now girl." Naraku said, keeping the fang close to her throat. "N-no…" Kagome said, wincing. "Fine then…" Naraku said, smirking and slitting her throat. "You should have told me…" Naraku dropped Kagome the ground, and left the dungeons. Kagome yelped quietly, and held her throat.  
  
Naraku sighed, and looked at the fang. Kagome's blood was on it, and starting to trickle of the sides. "All it did was make her have a few moments of pain, Ridley." Naraku said, looking at the fang. Ridley shook its head. Ridley held out its hand, wanting the tooth back. Naraku nodded, and handed the tooth back. Ridley put the tooth back in its mouth, and then it started transforming into the shape of a girl.  
  
Ridley became Kagome!  
  
A/n: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!! ^-^ I'm so evil! EVIIIIIILLL!!!... too much soda..n pizza...ehehe... Anyway...I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS ;-;! You're all so nice !! Eheehhehhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...*intakes breath* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WELL DID I DO BAD BY DOING THAT!?.. I know.. I'm sick and demented, but do I actually want them to win? The bad guys? Winning? HELL NO! ^_^ Screw the bad guys..! Especially TOGURO! Well.....that's meh chapter for now.....ehehhe.... 


	14. Authoress' Note 2

*Short author's note*  
  
SWKagome: Well, the next chapter is very..tragic..but it makes you hate the bad guys EVEN more (IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Yes. It is.) but don't hate meee!! I didnt mean to do what I did... But just uh...ummmmmm...review it...and...er...I'LL TRY AND MAKE MORE GOOD STORIES!! If I dont, you can--  
  
Inuyasha: HEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!! *whacks her upside the head*  
  
SWKagome: OWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!--...oh shit...  
  
Inuyasha: Mission Completed. *Super Metroid theme*  
  
SWKagome: EVVVVVVIIIIIL!! SIT SIT SIT SITTTTTT!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *faceplants*  
  
SWKagome: AH hahahahah. IM EVILER THAN ALL THE BAD GUYS COMBINNNNEEEDDDD!!! Welll bye bye for now..  
  
Dis is SWK signing off.  
  
(Review the chapters pweeeeease)  
  
(THE BUTTON IS RIGHT)  
  
(THERE!)  
  
( | | )  
  
( | | )  
  
( \/ )  
  
( DO IT! ) 


	15. Shes gone now

A/n: oh god *_*; I had put Chapter 13 onto a note pad, then when I go to upload it, IT'S NOT THERE!!!! and then I had to re-write it, and I forgot what I did in the chapter....X_X.. but anyway..... review responses!  
  
Gemini Youkai Priestess: Dark Cloud..?.. I've never played it...or watched it... I have very limited anime and game sources. ^_^; if you give me..like..explanations on what they look like (i.e. s/he had blah blah hair and eyes, and s/he wore blah blah blah) --I might make a sequal to this, and add them in. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pookie-chan XD: O_O yush I did leave everyone hanging XD its fun to see them shiver at the next chapter o.o   
  
Also, as Gemini Youkai Priestess said that they wanted Dark Cloud characters in it--well the sequal, since I write fast--I'll take requests on who you'd like in the story.  
  
Just give me the explanation on what they look like (i.e. s/he had blah blah hair, etc.) and how they act (like Sesshomaru uses a monotone, and is all noble etc), and I'll add them in. I'll even add YOU in! Just give me your explanation, and how you act, then I'll add you into the story too...^_^ Eheheheh...I'm ending this one at chapter thirty--if I'm lucky chapter 35. I dunno!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O; AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Wolfen Youkai: ^___________^ eheheheheheh SSSSSIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!*  
  
Wolfen Youkai: SOUND EFFECTS! XD  
  
Inuyasha: wench......  
  
Wolfen Youkai: -_- you just never leanr do you SIT SIT SIT SITTTTTTT!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Wolfen Youkai: sounds effects......XD!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: HELLLPPPPPPPPP!!!! *begs to the reviewers* HELP ME!! She tortures me if I don't do what she says ;_;  
  
Wolfen Youkai: WHO SAID YOU COULD COME OUT HERE!?!?!?! HUH!?!?!!?!?  
  
Sesshomaru: EEP!  
  
Inuyasha: EEP!  
  
Miroku: EEP!  
  
Wolfen Youkai: Back to your room *now*  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O;;; *runs into the back, dragging Miroku and Inuyasha*  
  
Wolfen Youkai: ALSO!!! I'm stealing something from the author of one of my favorite stories! His pen name is ArtanisAE and his story (it be called Inuyasha!) is REEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYY good! You should go review it, hinthint. If not.....*stares at a door saying "Attack Spider"* Sooooo go review it........and read it too. XD Anyway I'm stealing his idea of letting girls have kisses from the guys from their favorite anime. Just gimme your name and the person you wanna be kissed by o_o;  
  
SO, here is your list on things to do.:  
  
1. Request characters/self to go into story.  
  
2. Request kisses XD  
  
3. Review my back chapters if you haven't already...  
  
4. Review: penname is Mistral -- read her story called Xenosaga and the Moth === ArtanisAE -- read his story called Inuyasha!  
  
and 5. Do whatever else you do. XD  
  
Inuyasha: *runs like hell* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Wolfen Youkai: GET BACK HEREEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: O___________O;;;;; *trips*  
  
Wolfen Youkai: ATTACK SPIDER!!! GET HIM!!!  
  
*door opens and Naraku comes flying out*  
  
Wolfen Youkai: o-o he agreed to be my bodyguard instead of me torturing--er expirimenting on him.  
  
Naraku: *throws Inuyasha back into his room* and stay there *_*  
  
Wolfen Youkai: ._.; okay now I'm going to re-write chapter 13 from scratch *_* if I can remember it.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: She's gone now...  
  
"--this is why I wanted you to cut her with my fang." Kagome heard her own her voice say from above them. She winced and held her throat, tears flowing down her face. Some light hit Kagome, then Zeda took a look at her. She frowned, then pulled an orcarina out. Zelda played a tune on it, then kagome's cell opened. "Kagome. Go and warn the others. I'll play Requiem of Spirit. Once you hear it, play Zelda's Lullaby to tell us you're on your way here with the others and play Song of Time to tell us you're out to get them." Zelda said.  
  
Kagome walked over to Zelda's cell, and nodded. Zelda handed her another orcarina. "Travel well." Zelda said, smiling, Yukina nodded, as did Kayko. "If they find out you're gone, I'll distract them." Samus said, smiling. "Okay..I'll go and get them now!" Kagome said, running towards a door to the outside. She ran out, and made a leap into the forest. "I won't fail you guys, I promise." Kagome said, running into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kagome's scent mixed with blood..." He murmured. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi all blinked, Link just held up his sword, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Kirby got into stances as they continued along. Kagome ran out in front of them, then collasped. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha said, picking her up. "Kagome..." He murmured, holding her closely. "Inuyasha....Ridley took his fang, cut me with it....now he looks exactly like me...I..came to warn you..." Kagome said, holding her throat. "Let's go then." Inuyasha said, running along towards the castle.  
  
Kagome heard the faint sound of an orcarina tuine--Requiem on Spirit--so she took out her orcarina, and played Zelda's Lullaby. Away in the castle, Zelda heard the tune, then nodded, smiling.  
  
As they neared the castle, Kagome saw Ridley and Bowser. "Inuyasha!" Ridley yelled as Bowser held it up over a lake--filled with pirahna. Kagome was shocked--because Inuyasha flew after Ridley. "How dare you trick me..." Inuyasha said as he sat Ridley down. "Only the real Kagome would have that necklace on." Inuyasha said, lifting up his clawed hand. "B-but..I..." Kagome began, her hand tracing around her neck. Her necklace--with the shikon on it--was missing.  
  
The others ran with Ridley into the castle to save the other girls. Inuyasha leapt into the air, and slashed at Kagome, sending her to the ground. He slashed her again, this time breaking the skin. Kagome backed up against a tree, and held her stomach. 'Please...let it end...' Kagome thought, tears running down her face. The others--including Yukina, Kayko, Toadstool, Samus, and Zelda--ran out of the castle as an explosion came out from it.  
  
Inuyasha's claws were nearly going to deliver another blow when Zelda yelled. "INUYASHA!!! STOP!! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT KAGOME!?!?!" Zelda yelled. "yes I do. and she's standing right next to you." Inuyasha said. "There is only one sure way to find out." Zelda said, taking out her orcarina. She played Requiem of Spirit.  
  
Kagome slowly and painfully sat up, and pulled her orcarina out from her kimono top. She played Zelda's Lullaby. "Now...now we know who the real one is." Zelda said, shutting her eyes. Ridley screeched, and jolted into the air, then became itself--and flew back into the castle. Inuyasha's mouth was open, as he stared at his hand. It was covered in nothing but Kagome's blood. "Kagome....." Inuyasha said, lifting his head up. She did not move, her eyes were shut, and the orcarina lay in her pale hand. 


	16. The new moon gahahaha

A/n: ^_____^;;;;;;;; er dont hurt me! just read the chapter!! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING EXCEPT KILL SOMEONE!!.....*crazed mob of Inuyasha and Kagome fangirls/guys come rushing at said author with sharp pointy and painful looking weapons* ...oh SHI--!!!! *gets thrown to the ground before completing swear word*  
  
Mob of Fangirls: T_T HOW DAAAAARRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE YOU TOUCH KAGOME!!!!! Hurting the poor hot half demon's heart ;-;  
  
Mob of Fanguys: KAGOME!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! *mourn over loss of Kagome*  
  
Me: o_o; umm...read the chapter...just dont hurt me ._.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The new moon  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of Kagome, and took her hand. "I'm sorry Kagome… please… please come back…" He murmured, taking her in his arms. "Please wake up…" He whispered. A small breeze passed by, but Kagome's ears didn't twitch like Inuyasha's did. "Kagome…please wake up…" Inuyasha said, tears flowing down his face.  
  
The others walked out of the castle, as the bad guys ran off. Zelda looked to Inuyasha and Kagome. A few tears rolled down her face as she realized Inuyasha was trying to wake up a dead girl. Mario, Luigi, Toadstool, Samus, and Link all turned away, not wanting to see any more. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina and Kayko all began glowing faintly. They disappeared, as did Toguro a few miles away. Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Toadstool, and Toad all glowed, then disappeared, as with Bowser.  
  
Samus glowed, then disappeared; Ridley disappeared as well. Zelda realized she and Link were next to go back. Her face was wet with tears, since she couldn't hold it in anymore. Zelda and Link both glowed, and then as they faded away, Zelda said a silent goodbye. Inuyasha picked up Kagome, then began running for the place where he had first met her. After a few minutes, he arrived at the exact tree where he had first seen Kagome. Inuyasha sat down in the branches of the tree, and held Kagome close to him.  
  
He was never going to let go, not even if she yelled at him, called him dog-boy, even if she sat him, he was never going to let go. He wasn't going to accept that she was dead…and that he was the one who killed her. "Hmph… so ironic, isn't it, Inuyasha? You killed me, and now you killed my reincarnation." A voice said from below Inuyasha. He looked down, his face wet with blood and tears. "Kikyo… I didn't kill you…" He murmured, clutching Kagome a little tighter. "Naraku killed me, I know. But I didn't know at the time… but you did kill her. I watched you do it." Kikyo said, smirking.  
  
"I…I.didn't…know…I.thought…but…Kagome…please.wake.up…please…" Inuyasha said, lifting Kagome up a bit, and looking at her face. Kikyo shrugged then looked back up at Inuyasha. "Since I should go back to the afterlife, I guess I will give Kagome the little bit of actual life I have left." Kikyo said, glowing faintly. "Th…thank you Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, laying Kagome back on him, keeping his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Kikyo became long snake like lights and then they entered Kagome. Inuyasha smiled weakly, then kissed Kagome's cheek. "Please wake up Kagome…" He said, shaking her a bit. She still didn't wake up. Inuyasha listened, and heard her breathing. She was sound asleep. "Sleep well Kagome…" Inuyasha said, falling asleep himself.  
  
~Six Hours Later~  
  
"Hmm…Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled, clutching onto his kimono. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and smiled. Kagome opened her eyes, then looked up. "I…I though I died…" Kagome mumbled, totally forgetting she was very, very close to Inuyasha. "Y-you were…" Inuyasha said, sitting Kagome up and off of him.  
  
"And I don't deserve to even live…I'm sorry for what I did Kagome… and I know I'll never be forgiven....." He said, turning his head to the side, staring at the forest. "I forgive you Inuyasha." Kagome said plainly. "You have to prove that you forgive me…" Inuyasha said, looking back at her. "Then I will." Kagome said, smiling weakly. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, then kissed him. Kagome broke the kiss after a while. "I believe you." Inuyasha said, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed his nose. "I do forgive you, Inuyasha." She said, holding onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and held on. "I'm never going to let you go, Kagome." He said, looking down at her tail. Well, where her tail would have been. "Um, Kagome? Is my hair black, and are my ears missing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as she pulled back a bit. "Yeah, your hair is black and your ears are missing. What happened to you?" Kagome asked, not realizing her tail and ears were gone.  
  
"We've both turn full human for the rest of the night." Inuyasha said simply, smiling weakly. "Umm… is that good or bad?" Kagome asked, reaching up and feeling her head, were her ears should have been. "It's…kind of bad…" Inuyasha said, sighing. "Uh, why?" She asked, laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Because I can't make my sword transform, in order to…" Inuyasha began, but he lost his voice before he could finish.  
  
So then you can protect her.  
  
'I know! I love her, and I want to say that…but…'  
  
But what?! What is stopping you?! NOTHING. Now just say it!!  
  
'I CAN'T! NOW GO AWAY VOICES!'  
  
NO. I'm not going to go away until you say the last two words. Plus three more…and you know what they are.  
  
'But… but what if she's faking? What if she really doesn't love me? What if she doesn't even want to be near me…'  
  
YOU IDIOT! I don't know what she thinks, but all I do know is that you love her with your heart and soul. NOW TELL HER.  
  
'DAMN YOU! I WON'T!'  
  
Because you're afraid. You're afraid she won't feel the same way about you. I guess you forgot something. She is holding you while you hold her. NOW TELL ME SOMETHING. Why would she do that if she didn't feel the same way about you!?!  
  
Kagome sighed and kept holding onto Inuyasha. She wasn't going to let go, not at any price. "Inuyasha…I…" Kagome began, but she couldn't say the last words.  
  
Say it. Say I love you, Inuyasha. SAY IT.  
  
'NO! I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?!'  
  
HE DOES. Why else would he still be holding you so close like that?!  
  
'But what if he's just faking…'  
  
Right there, IF, IF, IF, you said IF!!! IF he doesn't love you, IF he's just faking, IF!!!!  
  
'I KNOW THAT!!!'  
  
I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW!  
  
'SO SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!'  
  
FINE. But if you don't tell him soon, someone else will take him.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha. He was looking down at her. "I love you." They both said at the same time. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha quickly stopped that idea by pulling her up a bit, and nearly kissing her. A yell broke Inuyasha's hopes of getting a kiss. "KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!!" The yell echoed. "WHAT NOW?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said, irritated.  
  
Shippo bounded through the forest, frantically looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. 'Some crazy girl's showed up, yelling for Inuyasha to come out and face her for killing off her village!!! WHAT THE!!!' Shippo thought, finally picking up their scents. "OH…MY…GOD…" Shippo said, his face shocked. "I forgot that half demons become human on the night of the new moon!!! WEH!!! NOW WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO!?" Shippo said, leaping up into a tree. He bounced off, and landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"THIS IS *-NOT-* THE TIME FOR GETTING FRESH YOU TWO!" Shippo said, his face twisted in a pissed off expression. "WHAT IS IT SHIPPO???" Inuyasha said, very irritated. "Some crazy girl is yelling for me and Miroku to bring you to her! She's got a big boomerang too!" Shippo said, sighing. "Then let's go, Kagome-chan…" Inuyasha said, smiling. Kagome blushed, and nodded. Shippo rolled his eyes, then sped off. Kagome leapt down from the tree, then stumbled forward a bit. Inuyasha landed beside her, then began walking towards where Shippo had run off. Kagome walked up beside Inuyasha, then he took her hand, smiling.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into a clearing, and saw a girl wearing a demon exterminator's outfit, holding a BIG, and I repeat, BIG boomerang. "Inuyasha… you're going to pay for what you did to my village…and my family…" The girl muttered, lifting her boomerang over her head. Behind her, Inuyasha could clearly see Naraku sitting down, watching the girl. "Well, hello again-WHAT?!" Naraku said, startled at the sight of Kagome. Inuyasha smiled, and put his arm around Kagome.  
  
"If you touch her, I swear to god I will rip off your head and feed it to the vultures." Inuyasha said, growling. "Let's see if you can back that up…" Naraku said, smirking. "Go ahead Sango. Get your revenge." Naraku said, as the girl, Sango, threw her boomerang at Inuyasha. Naraku sped in front of it, then grabbed Kagome. "LET ME GO!" Kagome shrieked, trying to get her arms free. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping as fast as he could after Naraku. "Stop Inuyasha! Your fight is not with Naraku, but with me!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang once more, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.  
  
A/n: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! IM NOT EVIL!!!!! and btw TY FOR REVIEWING POOKIE-CHAN!!!  
  
Mob- ^_____________^ *walk off*..........................  
  
Me- x_x whewww!  
  
Mob- *come back after re-reading the chapter* SHE IS KIDNAPPED?!!!?!?!?!  
  
Me-...eep!  
  
Chibi Kenshin- O-O  
  
Me- KAWAII!!!!!!! *tackles Kenshin and glomps*  
  
Chibi Kenshin- O____________________O!! *blinks confused*  
  
Mob- KAGOME BETTER BE OKAY, OR WE'LL GIVE TO TO HIEI (hey that rhymed O.O)  
  
Me- *evil smile* I'm going to torture Kagome in every way possible...  
  
Mob- *throw her to Hiei*  
  
Hiei- *evil smile* ^____________^ *glomps her 3979483048 times o-o then kisses her*  
  
Me- *_* *in total heaven*....*mutters something smiling evilly*  
  
Chibi Kenshin ANDDD Chibi Hiei- O-O  
  
Me-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! *tackles Chibis and hugs* until next time..........  
  
Inuyasha- o_- Bye. *baps WY once before the screen goes blank*  
  
Me- BITC-- *screen fades* 


	17. Fluffy, does that even QUALIFY as a nick...

A/n: yay! Ty Pookie-Chan XD...and so then you're not hanging anymore....THANK YOU ALL FOR NOT FLAMING!!!!! ^_^; I dont like getting flamed...lol x.x;  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Fluffy?? Does that even QUALIFY as a nickname?  
  
"Look, Sango I guess it was, I didn't attack your village! God, I haven't done that in fifty years!!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping into the air and over Sango. She held up her boomerang and slung Inuyasha against a tree. "Inuyasha…tch… being defeated by a girl…" A monotone voice said from a bit off in the forest. "HEY FLUFFY!" Inuyasha said, standing up and rubbing his side. "Don't call me that." The monotone voice said.  
  
A man wearing a gray kimono, a huge fluffy thing over his shoulder, amberish-red eyes, also wearing a armor-ish thing on his chest, along with a green frog-like thing next to him. "HEY SESSHOMARU, then." Inuyasha said, sighing. "Hm, and who was that girl I saw Naraku run off with?" Sesshomaru said, walking a few steps forward, and looking at Sango warily. "Shut up and go away, youkai." Sango said, slitting her eyes. "No, I think I will stay. Besides, if you kill Inuyasha, I wouldn't be able to get my revenge on him." Sesshomaru said, slitting his eyes also. "Oh, now everyone wants to kill me. Sounds lovely…" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and then looked around, then realization hit him. "DAMNIT!" Inuyasha shouted, running off behind Sango, who was just surprised. Inuyasha stopped mid track. "Sesshomaru go after Naraku and get Kagome back!" Inuyasha shouted, looking behind him. "I'm already on it." Sesshomaru said, jolting off into the forest. 'Don't know why I should be doing this.' Sesshomaru thought, glancing around. 'Heh, but that girl was pretty. Even for a half breed.' He added.  
  
Naraku glanced around; Inuyasha hadn't followed him. He wasn't exactly expecting this. 'He was supposed to follow me…' He thought, growling a little. Kagome growled loudly, then kicked Naraku in the shin, and ran only a few steps before she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Idiot." Naraku said simply, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.  
  
"Well hello Naraku." Sesshomaru said, landing a few feet behind him. "Mind telling me why Inuyasha didn't follow, but you did?" Naraku said, stopping. "He's a little busy with that exterminator." Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagome's face. "Now, mind telling me why you kidnapped her?" Sesshomaru added, smirking. Naraku turned around and faced Sesshomaru. "I find this girl beautiful, and would like to keep her for myself. Plus the fact she has the Shikon jewel…" Naraku said, letting Kagome slide down a little, so then he could see her face. "And thank god she's sleeping, or I would have a headache and a half."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked, then tilted his head up a bit. "Seems she isn't asleep." Sesshomaru said smirking. Kagome jolted up, then kicked Naraku, and hopped backwards on one foot. "Why'd you say that, um, whatever your name is! I could have surprised him more!" Kagome said, a little miffed. "Sorry, but I like spoiling it." Sesshomaru said, looking back towards Naraku. "Could you get her for me, Sesshomaru? She might kick me again." Naraku said, taking a sidelong glance at Kagome.  
  
"That's the thing. I'm here to take her." Sesshomaru said, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her about three feet off the ground. "No wonder. She's very light." He added to himself. "I'll be able to take her back, so go ahead. I was planning on getting Inuyasha to follow me, for my own reasons." Naraku said, turning around and jolting off.  
  
"Well, let's go, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, picking her up by the waist. Kagome growled, then sighed. There was really nothing she could do; she was human for the night. Sesshomaru ran off towards Inuyasha's scent, while trying to adjust Kagome's position so then he wouldn't drop her. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Sesshomaru said after a minute. Kagome shook her head. 'I don't feel like talking.' She thought.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, and then they both saw Inuyasha, sighing as he picked up Sango who had passed out from blood loss. "HEY! Thanks! I'm glad you're okay Kagome." Inuyasha said, smiling weakly. Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru set her down. Sesshomaru smirked for half a second, then kissed Kagome, full force. Once he let her go, he smiled. "Hey, she is good to kiss." He said, smirking. "HEY! BACK OFF!" Inuyasha yelled, growling.  
  
Kagome reared back her hand, and then smacked Sesshomaru as hard as she could. His head got turned to the side, but not much else. "Heh, not much of a smacker when I'm human, but if the-oops, spoke too soon." Kagome said as she watched the first hints of sunlight. Her ears started growing back, as did Inuyasha's. Her tail appeared; claws grew back, and fangs also. Inuyasha stretched out. "Feels good to be demon again." He said yawning.  
  
"Damn… I could have gotten a little fun if the sun stayed down for a little longer." Sesshomaru said, glancing at Kagome, smirking. "Rrrr…" Inuyasha growled, about to draw his sword. Kagome purred a little, and then yawned. "I don't like being hit on by dogs…but hey, as long as I stay single I guess this is gonna happen a lot." Kagome said, leaping up onto a tree branch.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, then leapt up to Kagome's branch and kissed her. "AYAAA!!! STOP THAT!!!" Kagome shrieked, smacking him. Inuyasha fell off the branch and onto his back. "OW…" Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing his face where she smacked him. "DON'T DO THAT THEN!!!" Kagome hissed, lying back down. "I wanna go back to sleep, so you two better leave me alone!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both grinned. Inuyasha whistled up at Kagome, who opened her eyes. "WHAT NOW?" She said, glaring at him. "Wanna play truth or dare?" Sesshomaru said, grinning. "I guess. But only if I get to go back to sleep…" 


	18. Truth or DARE!

A/n: wow Brandi...THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for reviewing ^o^ ya....  
  
and today's mah birthday ^O^ I'm 13 FINALLY!!!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!! HAHAHHEHEHA! it means.......   
  
THREE CHAPTER UPDATE!!!!!!  
  
Yes, when I get happy I update frantically ^.^ only to please joo XD Wheeee.........O_O anyway... here ya go XD next chapter, chapter... something...!  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Truth or Dare  
  
"Okay Kagome… truth or dare?" Inuyasha said, smirking. "Dare I guess." Kagome said, shrugging. "I dare you to…hm…I dare you to french kiss me." Inuyasha said, grinning ear to ear. "HELL NO!!!" Kagome yelled, about to smack him. "Awe, but you know you wanna, Kitty." He said. Kagome growled, and smacked him. "No, I'm not going to!" She said, sitting back down. "Awe… come on…if you don't you lose." Inuyasha said, smirking. "WHAT?!" Kagome said, not wanting to lose.  
  
She growled and shot a glare at both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. 'WHY ME?' Kagome thought, sighing. "Fine I'll kiss you. BUT, I'll do it the way I wanna…" Kagome said, growling softly. She leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "My turn now." She said, smiling. "Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" Kagome said, itching her ear.  
  
"Truth." He said, grinning. "Awe, you're no fun. Okay, do you really absolutely feel like killing Inuyasha right now since I kissed him?" Kagome said, taking a sidelong glance at Inuyasha. "Yes, I do." Sesshomaru said, also taking a sidelong glance at Inuyasha. "My turn." Sesshomaru said, grinning. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?" He said, yawning a little. "Dare." Inuyasha said. "I dare you to… hunh… what to use?" Sesshomaru said, thinking hard.  
  
"AH HA. I dare you to…wait, she'll hear, so give me a second." Sesshomaru said. He whispered to Inuyasha his dare. "I dare you to peek in on her next time she bathes." Sesshomaru said, smirking. "I accept." Inuyasha said, smiling a little too Miroku-like. "My turn now." Inuyasha said, glancing to Kagome then Sesshomaru. "But who to pick?"  
  
"I swear to god if you make me do anything like kiss you I'll take off one of your ears." Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha. "Awe…but you know you love me, Kitty." Inuyasha said, smiling at her. "I should have stayed dead, then I wouldn't have to put up with two perverted dog-boys." Kagome said, growling. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and then he sighed sadly. "I was kidding Inuyasha! Sheesh!" Kagome said, smiling weakly. "Kagome truth or dare?!" Inuyasha snapped, his eyes bright with ideas.  
  
"Dare." Kagome said, yawning a bit. "I dare you to kiss Sesshomaru. As hard as ya can…" Inuyasha said, grinning. Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru for giving him his current dare. "Hey, not a bad idea." Sesshomaru said, smirking at Kagome. Kagome hissed loudly at them both, then leaned back, growling. "Awe, c'mon Kitty. You'll lose if you don't." Inuyasha said, grinning.   
  
"IMNOTGONNALOSEBUTWOULDYOUPLEASESTOPGIVINGMESUCHPERVERTEDDARES!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(I'm not gonna lose but would you please stop giving me such perverted dares)  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, just kiss him then it'll be your turn." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, then quickly kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. "I'm not gonna even touch your lips, you two… who knows what they touched!" Kagome said, sighing. "Truth or dare, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, glaring at him. "Dare." He said, smiling.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Sesshomaru. On the lips." Kagome added the last part, grinning evilly. Two very loud 'WHAT'-s filled the area. "You have to do it or you lose the game, Inuyasha." Kagome said, grinning. "RRRR I'M NOT KISSING MY OWN BROTHER LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said, growling. "Fine, you don't have to. I'll give you a new dare." Kagome said, yawning a little. Two sighs then sounded. "I dare you to…uh…uh…I dare you to um… damn I'm not good at this." She said, sighing.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both smiled for a few seconds then began slowly edging toward Kagome, who had her eyes closed, thinking. "KITTY WENT OFF GUARD!" They both yelled in her face. She leapt up, her claws outstretched, cutting allot. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shell-shocked, sitting in their original places.  
  
"Inuyasha, I dare you to be my slave for a month!!!" Kagome yelled, smiling happily. "WHAT?! A WHOLE MONTH?!" Inuyasha yelled, very stressed out. "Fine! I'll do it…" Inuyasha said, sitting back down. "Sesshomaru truth or dare?" Inuyasha said, sighing. "Dare." Sesshomaru said, leaning back on his tree a little. "I dare you to feel up Kagome." Inuyasha said, smiling perversely at Kagome. "WHAT?!!?!?!?!" Kagome shouted, leaping up onto a branch and clinging to it with her claws.  
  
"ACCEPTED!" Sesshomaru yelled, leaping onto Kagome's branch. She jolted off into the forest, and began running fastly up and around the branches. Sesshomaru stood on the branch, bewildered. "I was kidding…" Inuyasha said, bewildered also. "I was really gonna dare you to cut her top off…" Inuyasha added, looking at the dust trail Kagome had left.  
  
From behind Inuyasha, Kagome stood. She turned his head around, then reared back her hand then…  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha was sprawled on the ground, holding his red face. "OWWW!!! DAMNIT THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!!!" He whined, rubbing his face. "Would you have accepted Inuyasha's dare?!?" She said to Sesshomaru, growling. "Y-yes." Sesshomaru said, right now very afraid. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru, reared back her hand, then…  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
"PERVERTED DOG DEMONS!!!!!" Kagome yelled, stomping off into the forest. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sprawled on the ground, rubbing their faces. "One helluva hit, eh Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru mumbled, rubbing his face. "Yeah…" Inuyasha said, still holding his face. "Imagine if she caught you peeking in on her while she took a bath…" Sesshomaru said, realization hitting him. "I'D BE DEAD…" Inuyasha said, shuddering a little. "Well, I gotta go… see you Inuyasha. If you live." Sesshomaru said, disappearing into the forest.  
  
~Meanwhile with Kagome~  
  
'Th-those perverts… they actually think they'd get away with making me do such things…then they think they can do THAT…' Kagome thought, on the verge of crying. "PERVERT!" A yell echoed through the area, then a smack sound. Kagome walked into a clearing, then a village loomed up. The girl Inuyasha had fought has hitting Miroku with her boomerang. "OWW!!" Miroku yelled, rubbing his head.  
  
Shippo ran up, and leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. "KAGOMEEE!! Sango is trying to kill Miroku!! Well, he grabbed her behind, so I guess she can?" Shippo said, looking curiously at Kagome. 'I smell salt. Maybe she was crying? Or maybe she is about to cry?' Shippo thought, tilting his head a bit.  
  
Kagome nodded to Shippo, then walked over to Sango and Miroku. "He deserves to get hit if he touched her there, Shippo." She said, growling a little at Miroku. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled from behind her. He was still rubbing his face. "What?!" She snapped, turning around. "Sheesh you dropped this." Inuyasha said, handing Kagome a small brown book. She quickly took it, then sighed and put it into her kimono top.  
  
She set Shippo onto Inuyasha's shoulder, then walked a little farther into the village. It was deserted except for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and two perverted dogs. Kagome turned a corner, and walked into the forest. "Hot springs… thank god for them." Kagome said, slipping out of her clothes and getting into the hot spring.  
  
A/n: so, what did j00 think?!  
  
Mob: o.o good we wont hurt you now ^o^  
  
Me: -.- I feel much better now  
  
Inuyasha: STAY!  
  
Me: *slams into the ground* WTF!!!  
  
Inuyasha: heh heh...  
  
Me: SIT SIT SIT!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *goes out of sight under the floor*  
  
Me: o.o anyway.........REVIEW!!!!  
  
The button  
  
is right  
  
THERE!  
  
| | REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
\ / 


	19. the biggest sit given in the history ofh...

A/N: THREE CHAPTER UPDATE! It means three chapters. One more to go XP  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The biggest sit given in the history of…history  
  
Inuyasha looked towards the corner Kagome had went into. 'Hey, that goes to the…OHHH time to fulfill my dare.' Inuyasha thought, quietly running into the forest and towards Kagome's scent. 'Perfect…' Inuyasha thought, settling down quietly on a branch, which gave him perfect view of Kagome.  
  
"Perverted dogs… they never learn, do they? I should have never accepted the truth or dare game…" Kagome said to herself, dunking her head underwater. Inuyasha smirked, and nodded, sitting down cross-legged. 'You have no idea how right you are, Kitty.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome brought her head back up, then sighed. 'I know he's up there, but if I sit him, he'll fall into the water, then he'll get FULL view of me…I'll just wait until he goes away, and I'll be careful not to show anything.' Kagome thought, sighing.  
  
Kagome yawned; she hated water. She wanted to get out of that hot spring more than anything. But, she had to mess with Inuyasha first. 'But what to do to him…eh… maybe I'll joke with him ehehehe.' Kagome thought, yawning a little, and putting herself underwater as much as she could, but kept her head above water. "Inuyasha, if you wanted to join me, then you could have just asked." Kagome said, looking up to his branch.  
  
'OH SHIT!!!' Inuyasha thought, his face going into a shocked expression. He tried to stand and jolt off, but he slipped and fell into the water. Kagome smirked, then jolted up, and put her clothes on in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha got out of the water, and crawled onto shore. "Inuyasha, for peeking in on me, you realize what I'm going to do." Kagome said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha nodded and rubbed his head.  
  
"This will cost you allot of them…" She said, intaking a breath. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After 616 sits (yes, I counted), Kagome walked off, on the verge of crying. Perverted dogs, crazy demons… she just couldn't handle it anymore. Kagome started running through the forest, at high speed. She didn't know how long she had been running, and she didn't care. She stopped running so fast, then she collapsed, too tired to run any further. Kagome curled up into a ball, and then went to sleep.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"KAGOME!! Where are you!?" Shippo cried out, trying to pick up her scent. "Kagome! Kagome!" Miroku yelled out, looking around. "Kagome! Where are you?!" Sango yelled, trying to see if she could see Kagome while she rode on her fire cat demon, Kirara. "KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could. 'Damnit why'd I have to do that?! Now she's run off!!' He thought, leaping across, around, and on branches.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and wiping off her wet face. Everything was a little blurry, since she had been crying the whole night. She rubbed her face with her sleeve, and then stood up. "KAGOME!!! There you are!!" Inuyasha shouted from a tree branch about twenty feet away. Kagome turned away from him, and then sat down. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said, puzzled. He leapt down from the branch, and then he caught the scent. Kagome had been crying, and she was crying.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said, stepping up behind her. He really hated making her cry. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said, sitting down beside her. Tears were pouring down her face, and she tried her best not to make any noise. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and then hugged her gently. Kagome sighed, and turned her head up to look at Inuyasha. "I-I'm sorry if I made you cry Kagome…" Inuyasha said, turning his head to the ground.  
  
'He apologized…'  
  
Didn't see that one coming, did ya?! It only proves he loves you.  
  
'Shut up you stupid voice.'  
  
No! I can be here if I wanna!! I'M YOUR CONSCIENCE!!  
  
'Well, I don't like you.'  
  
Whatever, look, he likes you so tell him you like him too!!!  
  
'I will when I feel like it!!!'  
  
"Kagome, I'm really sorry if me and Sesshomaru caused you to cry… it's just our nature to be pervs…" Inuyasha added, pulling Kagome onto his lap. "And…" Inuyasha began, but he couldn't say it.  
  
SAY IT DAMNIT!!!  
  
'I CAN'T!!! She might smack me then say I'm lying…'  
  
TCH!! COWARD!!!  
  
'WHAT?! I'm not a coward!! I just suck at apologizing and saying I love you…'  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah I know. But couldn't you just forget that for once? And tell Kagome you love her?  
  
'I'll try… but remember at the tree? When we both said I love you at the same time? I think she forgot that…'  
  
Yeah, she might have, since you were a total jerk while playing truth or dare.  
  
'Don't push it.'  
  
Whatever, you can't hit me.  
  
'Ehhh… yeah… but seriously! How do I prove I love her?'  
  
Don't ask me, 'cause I really don't know…  
  
"Inuyasha, I know what you're trying to say." Kagome said, sighing and wiping off her face. "Y…you do?" Inuyasha asked, blinking and looking down at her face. "You're trying to say what I want to say too…those three little words…" Kagome said, curling up into a ball. "Y-yeah…" Inuyasha said, still a little shocked at a woman's intuition. "Well…I…I think I…I think I really do love you even though you're one helluva pervert…" Kagome said, blushing a little, but hiding it using her kimono sleeve.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth opened a bit, then he smiled weakly. "I love you, even though you're a cat…which I started wondering… why don't you smell like a cat?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head. Kagome giggled, then began purring. "Because I'm a half demon, silly. I smell more human than cat." Kagome said simply. "Well then Kitty… I guess this means I gotta chase you." Inuyasha said, smirking a little. Kagome's eyes widened, then she jolted up and began running for dear life.  
  
For if he caught her, she would be one happy half cat demon.  
  
a/n: REVIEW IT!!!!! 


	20. Some time to themselves

A/n: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FROM THE THREE CHAPTER UPDATE!!! eheheheheheh...  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Some time to themselves (ooh's from the audience)  
  
Inuyasha sped up a bit; Kagome was really fast. He sighed, then leapt onto a branch, then did a dive, and tackled Kagome. "GOTCHA!" Inuyasha said while they tumbled downhill a ways. Kagome hit the bottom of the hill softly, and then Inuyasha landed right next to her. Kagome started giggling, then turned over, her back facing Inuyasha. "I still have you, Kitty…" He said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
She smiled faintly, and then flipped around, facing Inuyasha. "But I have you too…" Kagome said, smiling. She flipped over, putting herself on top of Inuyasha. "Now I have you, and you don't have me." She said giggling. She leaned down a little, and kissed his nose, then put her head underneath his chin.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome a little tighter, and then sneezed since her ears were tickling his nose. Kagome looked up, and then giggled. "Your ears tickled my nose…" Inuyasha said, rubbing his nose. She nodded, and then put her head back underneath his chin. "Kagome..?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes. She nodded, and yawned a little. "Do you… do you think anyone will wonder what happened to us since we've been out here a while?"  
  
Oooh. I heard that other thought. I HEARD IT!!!  
  
'You heard NOTHING!!!'  
  
Oh, but I did. I just heard you think 'Do you want to be my mate'!!! I HEARD IT DAMNIT!!!  
  
'NO!! NO YOU DIDN'T!!!'  
  
Whatever you say…But I know I heard it.  
  
'You heard nothing.'  
  
Yes I did.  
  
'No you didn't. End of story.'  
  
Whatever, but I know I heard it. See ya.  
  
"Probably… but they can come and find us if they want." Kagome said.  
  
'Which I hope they don't.'  
  
I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
'HEY! So what?!'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting in a tree…  
  
'YOU BETTER NOT FINISH THAT!!!'  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Ha. I finished it.  
  
'Hsssss……'  
  
Oh my god you can hiss in your mind. Creepy! Anyways, I shalt see thee later! Heh-heh!  
  
"Umm…Kagome…" Inuyasha said, blushing madly. "Yea?" Kagome said, yawning a little. "W-will you…will you…" Inuyasha began, but he couldn't and probably wouldn't finish. It was taking him a while to even ask her. Kagome tilted her head a bit, and then looked up a little. "Will I what?" Kagome said, smiling a little.  
  
~Meanwhile, Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are? I thought they might come back by now." Shippo said, tilting his head to the side. "I think that Inuyasha might still be apologizing, since I'm sure he is the reason she ran off." Miroku replied, yawning a little. "My, my…it's afternoon… I didn't notice that." Miroku added. "Yes, neither did I. Time does fly…" Sango said, petting Kirara. "Anyways! What can we do to pass the time?" Shippo said, taking out his top and spinning it a little. "Maybe we could play some card games?" Miroku said, pulling out a deck of cards from nowhere.  
  
"Sure! Sounds fun." Shippo said, putting his top back into his little pack. "Yeah, sure. As long as we can kill time." Sango said. Shippo smiled then looked to Sango. "Make sure to get it by the throat." He said, grinning a little. "Oh, I've heard that before… if you're going to kill time, make sure to get it by the throat…" Sango said, giggling. "Good one Shippo."  
  
"Ok, now who's up for some go fish? Since it's the simplest to play." Miroku said, dealing out the cards. "Yep-yep!" Shippo said, smiling. "Okay." Sango said, smiling also.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kagome yawned and opened her eyes and sat up on her branch. She looked down at Inuyasha who had fallen asleep also. "Inuyasha… wake up sleepyhead…" Kagome said, chucking a pecan down onto his head. He growled and opened one eye. "What woman?" He said, scowling. "Sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the forest." Kagome said, shrugging. She hopped down from her branch, and began walking towards the village.  
  
Kagome walked into the village, and walked towards the group. "Hey guys, hope I didn't worry you." Kagome said, sitting down. "HI Kagome!!" Shippo said, leaping onto Kagome and hugging her. "Hey Shippo!" Kagome said, hugging the little fox back. Another breeze passed, only it had the scent of demons on it. "Hunh?" Kagome said, absent-mindedly putting her hand on the necklace that held the Shikon jewel. "Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" A crow demon cawed. It swooped down, and then picked up Kagome, or at least some leaves. "HEH! I saw you coming!" Kagome shouted from above it.  
  
"Zaaaaaaaaaaw!" The crow screeched, ascending up towards Kagome. "Stupid bird… I eat birds…" Kagome said, smirking. "ZAAAAAAW ZAAAAAAAAW!!!!" It screeched, flying towards Kagome. It hit her full force, and then began flying off, the Shikon jewel in its mouth. "ACK! HELL NO!" Kagome said, aiming her claws at the crow. It then swallowed the Shikon jewel. It became twice as big, twice as fast, and twice as accurate with its hit. "DAMNIT!" Kagome shouted, aiming her attack at the crow. She hit it, but then a pink light poured out all over the area.  
  
Inuyasha shielded his eyes with his hand, as did Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome covered her eyes, and then she saw something she didn't want to. "INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome shouted, landing about a hundred feet from him. "WHAT!?" He yelled back. "THE…THE SHIKON JEWEL…I…I THINK IT…" She began, but something caught Inuyasha's eyes. The pink light had becomes millions of tiny pink lights, and then they scattered out across the land. Inuyasha blinked, and then something else caught his eye. He caught a pink shard. "KAGOME!!!" He shouted, looking very stressed and worried at the same time. "Um… yes, the Shikon jewel... DID... break...Now we're in deep shit…" Kagome said, falling backwards holding her side.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!! I live off of reviews ;-; 


	21. Angel Kagome?

A/n: Gahahhehehahahhehehahaheehahha!!!!!  
  
read on, do not harm me...  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: Angel Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the bottle from the villager, and then bowed his head in thanks. He ran up and through the trees, and then sat down on a branch. "I've never drank before, this is a good time to start." Inuyasha muttered, popping open the bottle. He took one sip, and then he purposely threw it against a tree. "Err…damnit…sickening…" Inuyasha said, hopping down from his branch. He stumbled sideways then began running towards the village. 'Damnit… she broke the freaking jewel…now I'll never become full demon…' Inuyasha thought as he ran.  
  
He saw Kagome, and then he promptly stopped and began yelling at her. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE BAD AIM!!!" She shouted, about to stomp off. "NO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE JEWEL NOT BUST IT INTO PIECES!!!!!!!!!" He retaliated. "SO?! NOW I WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT AND I CAN GO BACK TO MY VILLAGE!!!!!" Kagome yelled, walking off. "OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE GOING TO RE PIECE THE DAMN JEWEL!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, about to grab her shoulder. She turned around, and kicked his arm away from her.  
  
Kagome ran off into the forest, and then disappeared. An ear splitting scream cut the silence of the forest. Inuyasha recognized the scream as Kagome's. "KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, jolting over towards where he heard the scream come from. Inuyasha stopped mid track at the scene he saw next. Naraku stood over Kagome's limp body, his hand covered in her blood. "You're…going to pay…" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. It was daytime, and she was lying in a grassy field. "Hunh? The last thing I remember was having a fight with Inuyasha…then I saw Naraku…and that's it!" Kagome cried, not understanding where she was. She stood up, and then began walking around. "UM!! Hello there! You must be Kagome!" A feminine voice said from a little ways off. "Uh, yeah, my name is Kagome." Kagome said, yawning a bit and looking at a figure wearing a long black cloak and a sickle. "Um, okay. Now, tell me if this is all correct…"  
  
"When you were four, you killed all the wild chickens you saw and delivered them to the homeless children of the village, so then they could eat…when you were six, you began living in the village with those kids…when you were ten, you then began living in the forest, living on wild fruits and chickens… and fish…when you hit 15, you became a half demon… Very painful experience, I know…then a few days later, you freed the half demon Inuyasha from a tree… then the Shikon jewel came outta your body…then today, you got killed by a guy…thingie named Naraku…"  
  
Kagome blinked, her mouth open. "That's all correct…" Kagome said, still in shock. "Mm-kay, I'm Keakea. Also know as the Grim Reaper in your world." The feminine voice said taking off the hood of the cloak to reveal a girl with long black hair and green jade eyes. "Um, okay. Now what am I supposed to do? Just follow you to Hell or something? 'Cause I've done more bad things in life than good." Kagome said, yawning. "No way! It wasn't your time to die yet!" Keakea said, yawning also.  
  
"…What do you mean?"  
  
"It. Wasn't. Your. Time."  
  
"So that means that I wasn't supposed to die?"  
  
"Duh uhh… now you gotta follow me, because you're getting a second chance. Well… first we gotta see something."  
  
Kagome nodded, and began following Keakea. "Oh, wait, flight is easier." Keakea said suddenly, taking Kagome's hand and flying up into the air. "AHHH SHEESH KEAKEA! I didn't know you could FLY!!!" Kagome said, looking down at the field. "Yep, I can fly and so can you since you're a spirit." Keakea said, letting go of Kagome's hand. Kagome floated on air, and then began following Keakea. "I CAN FLY!!! WOO WOO!!!" Kagome said, smiling and showing all her fangs.  
  
Soon they came to a building, and then landed on the roof. "Okay, let's go inside." Keakea said, walking into the doorway. Kagome followed her, and then they walked into a room filled with electronic equipment. "What the hell is all this stuff?" Kagome said, poking one of the machines with her claw. "UMMM oh yeah you're from the Feudal Era… uh, it's very complicated… it's a computer." Keakea said, sighing.  
  
"OKAY! I GOT IT FINISHED KEAKEA!!!" A male voice yelled from another room. "YOU DO!?!? SWEET!!!" Keakea yelled back. Kagome had slammed her hands down over her ears since they yelled too loudly. A boy with short blue hair and gray eyes walked into the room, and looked at Kagome. "Uh, I guess she's the one?" He said, yawning a bit. "Yep… okay, now we can get on with the first test." Keakea said, walking over to the left and into another room.  
  
It was covered in vines and all sorts of green grassy overgrowth. Kagome followed Keakea, and looked at the room. "Reminds me of home, kinda…" Kagome said, sighing. Keakea nodded, then looked into the well of water in the middle of the room. "Now…Kagome, your first test is this… if anyone wants you back, then you'll pass. But if not…then you know what happens." Keakea said, sighing sadly. Kagome looked into the water. She gulped, then watched as the water morphed into a picture…  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR KILLING KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his sword, which became a much larger, and powerful, sword. "Tch, I find that highly unlikely." Naraku said, smirking. "Besides, I bet she wanted to die. From that fight you two had, it seemed that is what she wanted." Naraku said. He jumped into the air and kicked Inuyasha sword a good one hundred feet away. "Rrrr…" Inuyasha growled, anger overflowing inside of him. He didn't want Kagome dead. He wanted her alive.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes became blood red, his claws grew longer, his ears became bigger, and his fangs grew longer. Inuyasha lifted his head up and looked at Naraku, growling deeply. "W-what the??" Naraku said, taking a step back. Inuyasha tackled Naraku and began slicing at him. Inuyasha stood up, and slung Naraku into the air, and a good way away from the clearing. Inuyasha screeched loudly, kneeling down beside Kagome. Inuyasha screeched softly and sadly, tears of blood running down his cheeks.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha wants you back the most." Keakea said, sighing sadly. "Now the second test is to wait until one of them falls asleep, then you go into their dreams and tell them to keep your body until you can get back down there." Keakea added. "Until we get one of them asleep, we watch what they do…"  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome, and set her down, leaning on a tree. He growled softly, and nudged her shoulder with his head. He looked up at her face, and then did it again. Inuyasha whined softly, then nudged her again. More tears of blood ran down his face, and then he picked her up, and held onto her, leaping up into a tree. He fell asleep, more tears of blood pouring.  
  
Kagome was on the verge of crying, as was Keakea. "He..really does want you back…" Keakea said, wiping her tears away. "I didn't think he cared that much for me…" Kagome said, looking into the water again. "Now you gotta enter his dreams and tell him to keep your body until you get back!" Keakea said in a serious tone. "I will…" Kagome said. "But how?" Kagome added. "Just touch their forehead with the tip of your finger." Keakea said, aiming her finger at Kagome. "I'll see you later, Kagome." Keakea said as Kagome faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? Oh right, I'm a ghost…" Kagome said to herself as she floated down beside Inuyasha. 'I'm sorry for leaving you…but I'll be back…' Kagome thought, touching the tip of Inuyasha's forehead with her finger. She was engulfed in light, and then she saw Inuyasha, standing in the middle of a field, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, turning his head, looking at her. He ran over, and then wrapped his arms around her. "Inuyasha… I need to tell you something…don't do anything to my body. Keep it somewhere safe, because I have a second chance to come back…" Kagome said, smiling weakly. "I entered your dreams…please, do what I said…I need my body to come back." Kagome smiled, and then backed up from Inuyasha. "I'll come back. I promise." She said, turning around. "Bye-bye!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha, still full demon, sound asleep. His ears, claws, and fangs all became their normal size, and then Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome… I'll keep your body safe…" Inuyasha said, looking towards the air where Kagome was floating. He smiled, then picked up Kagome's body, and then ran off.  
  
Kagome smiled, then she appeared back in the room with Keakea. "You told him, now we gotta get on with your tests." Keakea said, smiling. "HITO!!!" She yelled, as the boy with short blue hair walked in. "SHEESH, I was coming." He said, rolling his eyes. Hito smiled at Kagome, then looked at Keakea. "Time for her tests?" he said.  
  
Keakea nodded. "Okay then, come with me Magoke." Hito said, yawning. Kagome growled, then stuck her tongue out at Hito. "IT'S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome said, already mad with Hito. "Ack, okay, sorry, sheesh." Hito said, walking over to another door. "In here will be your first test. I don't know what you have to do, but you have to do it." Kagome nodded, then walked into the room. She disappeared from Hito's sight, and then he sighed. "I hope she'll be okay. We only get one second chance in a thousand years."  
  
"Ugh… my head… where am I?" Kagome said. A roar stopped her heart, and then she turned around. A creature stood behind her, twice as big as her. It was all blue metal, with two huge feet on the left and right. It had no arms, but it had two beady black eyes, and it also had a big red X on its 'face.' It roared again, though it had no mouth. "Oh boy…" Kagome said, wincing.  
  
A/n: ahahahahhehehahhahHAHAHEHEHHAHAHS!! I KILLED KAGOME!! AGAIN!! ._. sorry but it twas...  
  
Irrisistable O_O!  
  
Anyway......REVIEW IT!!!! or she dies...as a GHOST?!?!!? 


	22. Metagross the metal thingie

a/n: o_o hey everyone....I haven't updated in a while XD just to tell you this is the second to last chapter o.o; yes it is gonna end the next time I update ._.; wellllllll.....read the chappie and review..  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY: Metagross, the metal beast  
  
Kagome took one step back, and then she fell down. "OW!" Kagome yelped, standing back up. She realized something. She was full human. "Oh sh-shit…" Kagome managed to say. "I won't make it this time…" She added. Kagome winced as the beast roared again, shaking the entire place.  
  
Inuyasha leapt across a tree branch, and then he sat Kagome inside the small house. He sat beside her, and then he fell backwards, unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes just as Kagome got slung across the rocky ground. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled, jolting over to her. He was still half demon, though he didn't have his sword. "Inu…INUYASHA?!?!?!" Kagome shouted, watching as Inuyasha kneeled down beside her. "Inuyasha, did you die?!" Kagome asked, looking at the metal beast as it slowly advanced on them.  
  
"No, all I did was put your body into a small house, then as I stood up, I fell unconscious!" Inuyasha said, reaching for his sword. "I…forgot my sword… it's still in the forest…" Inuyasha said aloud, looking up at the huge steel creature. "Look…leave Kagome alone, then I'll let you live, whatever the hell you are." Inuyasha said, growling.  
  
"My name is Metagross…I am the steel fire creation of After World…too many evil souls gathered…then they became me…" The creature spoke, though it had no mouth. Kagome and Inuyasha both stood up straight, then Inuyasha got in front of Kagome. Inuyasha growled as the creature took one more step towards them. A hole opened in the X on the creature's 'face.'  
  
A huge fire blast shot out, and then it was only a few feet from hitting Inuyasha when Kagome knocked him to the side. The fire engulfed her, making her disappear in the fire. "KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes wide with shock as he stood up. Metagross stopped spitting fire, then when the fire cleared up, no one stood where Kagome was standing.  
  
Instead, Kagome was knocked out, and she was laying a few feet from where she was standing, her clothes a little burnt. Then the whole room started swirling, and Inuyasha and Kagome both appeared outside the door. "AH!!!" Hito yelled, jolting behind Keakea. "What? That WAS the test. She knocks him out of the way to save him." Keakea said, whacking Hito upside the head with a clipboard.  
  
"Kagome? WAKE UP." Keakea said, poking Kagome with the clipboard. Kagome opened her eyes, and then smiled. "WHEW…didn't think a ghost could die again." Kagome said, laughing nervously. "Haha. They CAN die again." Keakea said, walking to another room. Kagome blinked, then watched as Inuyasha picked her up and followed Keakea.  
  
"What's my next test, Keakea?" Kagome asked as she was laid down on a bed. "I don't know. But DAMN! You got past your first one no problem… Metagross?! WHO THE HELL PUT HIM AS THE FIRST TEST!?!?!?" Keakea said, frustrated. "I don't know." Hito said, shrugging. "Alright… like Hito said before… we can't tell you what or how to pass your second test…" Keakea said.  
  
"Let's go then!" Kagome said, jolting up and heading for the second door. "ACK NO WAIT KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her arm, stopping her mid track. "But I wanna go back to my body…" Kagome said, sighing. "No-no-no… you're going to rest, then we'll go do your next test." Inuyasha said, picking her up and putting her back on the bed. Kagome growled softly, then jolted up, and went out the door.  
  
Keakea smiled, then went to a specific door, and then opened it. "Here it is Kagome!" Keakea said, watching as Kagome jolted through the door. Inuyasha jolted in after her. The room swirled up around them, and then the room began to clear. Kagome looked around, then she recognized the pictures swirling around as her memories. Inuyasha was looking at them as well. 


	23. Owari, the end

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Owari - The End  
  
"I remember that…" Kagome said, looking at a little boy who was bleeding severely. "Kagome-sama!" The little boy cried out, holding his arm as he fell to the ground. A little ten-year-old Kagome ran up, and picked the little boy up. "Hold on Yuki!" She said, running into the village. "Kagome-sama! What happened to Yuki?!" An adult said as another one took Yuki. "I don't know…" She said, sighing.  
  
"Kagome-sama, eh?" Inuyasha said, smirking and looking at Kagome. She blushed and nodded. "I was protector of the village. I'm a priestess too… a demon priestess, that is…" Kagome said, sighing. Inuyasha turned his view from Kagome, and then he looked at a small bunch of memories. One showed Kagome and an older boy talking. She was fourteen at the time.  
  
"C'mon Kagome…" The boy said, embracing her, and leaning in to kiss her. "No! I'm not going to!" Kagome said, kicking the boy off of her, and sending him to the ground. "I'm too young for that Shade! And besides, I don't even like you!" She said, growling softly. Shade stood up, then growled, and dusted himself off. "And I want to fall in love with a half demon…since I think I'm one…" Kagome said, turning around and running.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and watched as the memory faded. 'She wanted to fall in love with another half demon…' He thought as he glanced over at her. She was smiling as she watched another memory. Inuyasha sighed, and looked at another bunch of memories. Then he saw one that caught his eye.  
  
"The first person I see in a year…and it's a boy…who can't even talk back…" A 15-year-old Kagome said, as she touched the boy's face. It was Inuyasha, and he was still pinned to the tree. She walked off, sighing, but then she turned around, and smiled weakly.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, then smiled absent-mindedly. He saw another memory; only this one was of a little four year old Kagome.  
  
"Mother! Father! Zyuke!" Kagome cried out, watching as the demon towered over her. She began crying, then looked over to her family…who were all dead. She collapsed to the ground, and then as the demon nearly touched her, it reared back. Then it ran off, roaring. Kagome crawled over to a boy much older than her, and then she lay down next to him, crying silently.  
  
'Kagome… I didn't realize…' Inuyasha thought as he looked over to Kagome, who was staring at another memory. 'She seems so happy though…' He thought as he looked at another memory. Kagome was celebrating in a village. It was her fifteenth birthday.  
  
"Ok, now I'm gonna go out into the forest, okay? I'm gonna go see if I can find a particular herb!" Kagome said, smiling. Everyone nodded, and then she ran off into the forest. "I…I knew I was one…it…it couldn't…be hidden…" Kagome said as she collapsed to the ground, deep, deep in the forest. "On your fifteenth birthday…that…is when…you transform…into…a half demon…" Kagome said. A scream split the silence of the forest, and then Kagome began growing ears and a tail. Claws grew from her fingers, and fangs from her teeth. She then fell to the ground, unconscious, as a half demon.  
  
'But I was a half demon from birth. I looked like a half demon when I was born.' Inuyasha thought, tilting his head to the side. 'It must be different for cat demons…I guess it takes them a while for that to happen.' He added. Then Kagome and Inuyasha were both drawn to a memory. They stood in front of it as the picture cleared up.  
  
"BACK THE HELL OFF!!!" Kagome yelled. She had just gone through the ordeal of becoming a half demon, and she was in a very, very bad mood. A snake demon stood in front of her, swaying back and forth. "RRRR…" Kagome growled, her claws shooting from her hands. She leapt into the air, and slashed the snake, sending it into a million pieces. She growled and smirked, then began walking towards her village. All the children ran up to her, but then they turned around and ran to the adults. "Kagome-sama! You're really a half demon…" One of them said, stepping back in disgust. "TO THINK WE LET YOU TOUCH OUR CHILDREN!" Another one yelled. Kagome blinked, and then opened her mouth to say something, but then a hoard of arrows nearly hit her. She stepped back once, then turned around and began running. She ran into the forest, and then crawled up into a tree. "I don't see what is so bad about it…" Kagome said, crying herself to sleep.  
  
Kagome winced, then turned away from the picture. Inuyasha sighed silently, and then put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know how that must have felt…no one wanted me either, after my parents had died…" Inuyasha said, smiling weakly to Kagome. She nodded, and then the room began swirling again. They both looked around, and saw a person holding a clipboard standing in a doorway. "WELL HURRY THE HECK UP!" Keakea said, motioning for them to come out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the room, as Keakea shut the door. "Well… that was your second test… I'm surprised you actually survived." Keakea said, sighing. "What do you mean? All we did was look at my past memories." Kagome said, confused. "Oh, you see, if you touched any of those memories, then you would have not passed the test." Keakea said, yawning. "O-kay…" Kagome said, shrugging.  
  
"Now for your last test… you gotta find your body. Oh, sorry, bodies." Keakea said, leading them to another room. Keakea opened the door, but stopped them from going in. It was plain white, nothing anywhere. It was so plain that it was scary. "Okay, now you two go in through here, then you'll be put on earth, then you'll be alive again." Keakea said, yawning. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, and then they took each other's hand, and jumped into the plain room.  
  
Kagome sat up and groaned; she had one heck of a headache. "Oww…Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she looked around. Her eyes fell on Inuyasha, who was lying beside her, his eyes half open. "Welcome back to the living, Kagome…" Inuyasha said, yawning. Kagome nodded, then stood up. "I'm gonna go take a bath…" She said, walking out of the house. Inuyasha jolted up (literally) and then ran in front of Kagome. "No-no-no! Not after what happened to you!" He said, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"I've died twice, and nearly died once. Why are you worried?" Kagome said about to fall over laughing. "I don't see what's so funny about it!" He said, growling. "Don't you get it, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, still trying not to fall over. "I'll come back, no matter what." She said, smiling. "I'm not… die-able." She added. Kagome ran over to the lake, then did a leap and dived in.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, then sat down on the shore of the lake. Kagome looked up from the water at him, and then splashed him. "HA! GOTCHA!" She said giggling. "Rrrr… I'll get you, Kitty!!" Inuyasha said, standing up. He dove into the lake, then flipped around, his back to the lake floor. Kagome looked around, then she ducked her head underwater. Inuyasha waved at her, and then began swimming up towards the surface.  
  
Kagome swam up to the surface, then laughed. "Never had so much fun getting wet in my life!" She said, swimming over to the shore. "Yup, I hate getting wet." Inuyasha said as he followed her. Kagome got out of the lake, then smiled at Inuyasha. "We've had quite an adventure, and yet we still have the Shikon Shards to find." She said, grinning. Inuyasha stood up, and smiled. "THAT, my cute little cat, can wait." Inuyasha said, smiling. "Not again…" Kagome murmured, sighing. She leapt into the air, and ran into the forest, Inuyasha on her tail, both laughing happily.  
  
A/n: GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You probably wonder why I'm laughing, because it's the end of this fanfic. Well…I have a proposition for you ^o^  
  
SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL!?!?!………Well I wanna make one XD so if you want me to make a sequel… you gotta vote for what you want me to make it about O.o  
  
1: Take them all on a journey to find the Shikon Shards (and follow the Anime story line sorta kinda)  
  
2: Let Shippo, Miroku, and Sango (and Kirara) all go their own ways, thus leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone (WINK, WINK _)  
  
3: Make Sesshomaru torture Inuyasha and Kagome so they might split up, thus letting me torture you =3  
  
ORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORRRRRR!!!  
  
4: Let Kagome and Inuyasha stumble upon the well LEADING TO THE FUTURE and then make it so they have to live in the future without knowing what the hell a walkman is o_o...  
  
…or gimme your idea. o_o  
  
*nods sagely* I'M GONNA LIKE O_O SPLIT NOW! You review!  
  
Kenshin: Review or I'll o_o NEVER SHOW MY FACE ON TV AGAIN!!!  
  
Malik: Review or I'll take my Sennen Rod and come over there.…..and you know what I'll do…  
  
Sesshomaru: Review or I'll KILL RIN!!  
  
*gasps* YOU DON'T DARE TOUCH RIN OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin, Malik, Sesshomaru: EEP!  
  
*giggles* o_o rest of the people I want up here O_o GET UP HERE  
  
Hiei: Review or me and Kurama will kill ourselves o_o;  
  
Kurama: o_o damn skippy  
  
HEY! THAT'S MY LINE, KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: =P nyah  
  
*Whips out the WEED KILLER*  
  
Kurama: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damn skippy…  
  
Link: o_O''''' review or I'll come to your house and kill you with the Biggoron's Sword o_o and the Mirror Shield and Light Arrows along with the LongShot o_o  
  
Damn O_o a lot of weapons  
  
Link: hell yeah ._.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE GET OUT HERE!!!  
  
Samus: *cough* Review or I'll go Plasma Beam on your ass…  
  
Is that everyone?  
  
Audience: *shuffle*  
  
Some guy in the audience (SGITA for short): Naraku! AND DARUNIA! And also...uh...that sexay princess Ruto O_O  
  
*TWITCHES* you call RUTO SEXAY!?!!  
  
SGITA: well yeah O_o  
  
You should die.  
  
Link: *nods* Ruto is a damn fish.  
  
Naraku: *cough* o-o someone call?  
  
Naraku go kill SGITA or I kill...uh...who the hell would I kill...  
  
SGITA: EEP!  
  
O.o oh yeah I'll go and free Kohaku and let Kagome defeat you  
  
Naraku: …  
  
*-* evil dots HIEI ATTACK!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *zips over and kills the dots with his uninjured arm* It is done ma'am O_O  
  
^o^ I love j00 Hiei  
  
Malik: *COUGHS LOUDLY*  
  
SangoxSama: SEXAY BIN MALIK!!!!!!!!!! *cling*  
  
O_o I had to add her  
  
Pookie: '___'  
  
O_O POOKIE! *clings*  
  
Malik: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!!!!!!!!  
  
SangoxSama: *screams* MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK MALIK  
  
Pookie: GO SANGO XD  
  
O_o she reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy loves you, Malik.  
  
Malik: *whips out the Sennen Rod* OFF NOW WOMAN!  
  
SangoxSama: O_O sexay bin Malik  
  
Yugi: O_o I won't ask  
  
Sesshomaru: Neither will I. o_o  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Kenshin, Yugi, Sess, Naraku, Link: REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
YEAH REVIEW!!!!  
  
Pookie: O_O *watches Sango*  
  
SangoxSama: sexay bin Malik f---  
  
WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. To keep you occupied, here is a frog.  
  
Frog: Rib bit O-O  
  
*Cough* nice language Sango O.o anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
1: Take them all on a journey to find the Shikon Shards (and follow the Anime story line sorta kinda)  
  
2: Let Shippo, Miroku, and Sango (and Kirara) all go their own ways, thus leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone (WINK, WINK _)  
  
3: Make Sesshomaru torture Inuyasha and Kagome so they might split up, thus letting me torture you =3  
  
ORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORRRRRR!!!  
  
4: Let Kagome and Inuyasha stumble upon the well LEADING TO THE FUTURE and then make it so they have to live in the future without knowing what the hell a walkman is o_o...  
  
…or gimme your idea. o_o  
  
HURRY UP NOW :3  
  
~~Wolfen-Youkai 


	24. AuthorESS's note!

YO! ._.' Excuse that XD!  
  
To every SINGLE ONE of my reviewers (even those who haven't reviewed, but read it), FANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______^ I couldnt have done it without you!.....well, I could of but that's beside the point. (coughs) anyway....  
  
Ve have vone vote for ze going to zhe future. I may create that one as the sequel ' if I dont get any more votes, I'll create the going to the future one XD  
  
MMKAY!...you can go do whatever you want now....read my other fics though ! just clitheth me name and lookie at meh fics ._.!!  
  
SAYONNNNNAARRRAAAAA!!!  
  
~~Wolfen-Youkai 


End file.
